Harmonious Dragon Slayer
by YatsuKat
Summary: A long time ago, the world of Equestria was something completely different. But not all of it was truly lost, and soon, the Fairies will rise again.
1. Chapter 1

**This time will be a bit different.**

 **For the most part, I'll be leaving it as just this chapter until further notice. If I get more ideas to take it further, I won't be doing much to update. Once I have an opening, then that'll change.**

 **Also, in case of anyone wondering, this will be rated 'T' mainly because I'm not sure if anything such as lemons or higher-form violence will show up or not. Thought I'd say something about that.**

 **Also, if anyone wants to take over 'Blood Storm,' let me know through PM. Pretty well, you can have it.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Return of the Fairies

As dawn drew over the horizon, it shone down on a set of castle ruins that had clearly seen better days from its spot in the middle of a pretty massive forest that didn't look all that inviting to most.

However, it was one particular statue inside the ruins that was rather important that morning. In design, it didn't look too much beyond a small and simple pony, albeit with no real big muscle to it and a somewhat scraggly mane and tail. The biggest differences, though, were that it was holding a book protectively, and their were cracks all over it and the book.

As the sunlight finally fell on it, a small chip broke off, causing more to fall off afterwards, leaving a surprisingly living creature and furbished book in place of the statue.

The main body was a dull pale blond and the mane and tail were a dull pink with a rather faint blue streak and a faint mark on his flank. In the case of the book, it was marine blue and gleaming gold with a brilliant red-with-white-trim symbol on it surrounded by the words 'Book of the Fairies.'

When the last chip fell, the pony fell as well, waking it up in an incredibly tired and pained young man's tone. "This...this one...is..."

As he focused pale and somewhat dead green eyes on his surroundings, his memories came back, getting him to struggle his way into a standing position. "Ngh...out of...magic...but... can't...stop...not yet..."

He placed a hoof on the book, only to be distracted by one of the chips. "Lacrima..."

He bent down and worked it into his mouth and then down his throat. After waiting a couple of moments, he felt the expected rush of energy. "This will have to be...enough. Must get Book of the Fairies to...the Princesses."

He focused on his hoof that was still on the book before intoning " **Kanso.** "

The book flashed before disappearing, accidentally making him stumble a bit. After he got back up, he started sniffing around until he seemed to find something and said to himself. "Please, Fairy Tail...lend this one...strength...one last time."

With that said, an fiery red aura that was just enough to completely cover him and be classified as visible flared into existence before he sped out of the ruins and through the forest. All the while, one thing filled his mind.

 _Failure will not be tolerated._

 **XXXXX**

Not far off from the forest laid the town of Ponyville. A quaint town that, as the name implies, was inhabited by ponies.

Now, ponies have been the forefront of the citizens of the land of Equestria for easily hundreds of years, quite content to live and let live in regards to the world around them. Seeing as Equestria and beyond are seemingly full of strange creatures beyond count, ponies are often times labeled as of little importance, not seen as all that dangerous, nor counted among the more corrupt.

In fact, it has been remarked by pretty well all that the ponies only real passion is for parties. A somewhat unfair observation, since they also a keen interest for the fun of adventures, and the consumption of good food and drink. But their hearts truly laid in peace and harmony, and good tilled earth, for just about all ponies had a love for things that grew.

Needless to say, most of that was being shown in the party that was currently going on to celebrate the return of Luna of the Moon, Princess of Equestria and younger sister of Celestia of the Sun. However, Celestia herself was a bit distracted as she looked back towards the ruins where her sister was returned to her.

"Princess Celestia." a young voice called her attention. "Is everything alright?"

Turning to the one who asked that question, she saw her student, a young magenta/purple pony with a horn on her head to mark her status as a Unicorn Pony, Twilight Sparkle. "Yes, Twilight, and I am glad that I have my sister back, but...there was someone else there back then."

"You mean the Fire Pony?The one who could cover his entire body in flames?" asked Twilight. Seeing Celestia's look, she sheepishly explained. "You kind of left your notes unlocked in the library one night, and that was the part it was turned to. That's all I looked at, though, I promise."

"That does explain how the last I remember it, it was in the library, but I found it in my chambers the next morning." She sighed at Twilight's words. "Yes, he was there as well. He was accidentally imprisoned in stone, but when I found him, not only was he immovable even to me, but the stone itself was rather strange. Like crystal, but none I've seen before. It was all I could do to lift him off the ground, quickly discovering my magic being absorbed into the crystal."

"Absorbed?" the unicorn asked, shocked. "It could absorb alicorn magic?"

Celestia nodded. "However, it only happened when I was directly affecting it. When I formed a pedestal underneath him instead, but it absorbed any of it. But the strangest thing of all was the book that he cradled."

"A book?" Twilight's interest was peaked.

"It had a wing-like mark similar to a Cutie Mark on it, bordered by the wo-" Celestia was cut off as she sensed a burst of magic power from the edge of the forest, like none she felt since the pony she was just talking about. Turning back to see, her eyes widened in shock. "How is that possible?"

Twilight looked in the same direction, wondering what was going on, and noticed a fiery trail heading straight towards them. "Is that...the Fire Pony?"

"Twilight, get the others." Celestia ordered, flapping her wings. "I'll try and slow him down."

The white alicorn flew off as the unicorn turned back to the party to get some help like Celestia ordered.

Celestia flew to intercept, quickly identifying the pony within the magic field, before landing again, this time ready to restrain him as her horn flared with magic. However, she didn't have to worry too much, because he slowed down fast enough to stop a few feet in front of her. Although a part of her instantly wished he hadn't.

"Oh my..." she proclaimed to herself upon seeing the skeletal and ragged figure in front of her. "Who could've done this to you."

"Princess...Celestia...?" he said, head facing down.

"Don't speak." she ordered, quickly moving over to lay him down gently. "Save your energy. Help is coming."

"As you...command..." he replied, keeping his face hidden.

About a minute or so later, Twilight arrived, accompanied by five others and a wagon. When she noticed, Celestia ordered as she flared her magic and lifted him up into the wagon, "Hurry, let's take him to the hospital. Rainbow Dash, go back and get some food for him. We'll be along as fast as we can."

"On it." came from a cyan winged pony with a rainbow mane and tail. The Pegasus Pony then flew back to town, trailing a rainbow behind her.

"Fluttershy, you and Pinkie take care of him. Don't let him die on us."

"Yes, ma'am!" answered the pink-themed Earth Pony for the two, the yellow pegasus already in the wagon as well as a white unicorn named Rarity.

"Ah'll try and keep it steady, ya'll." The final member of the group, a more tan earth pony named Applejack, said before pulling the wagon back to town.

"You focus on speed, Twilight and I will handle balance." Celestia told her just as Dash and Luna arrived with some food. "Dash, Luna, that will certainly help. Thanks."

"No problem, princess." Dash replied as Luna looked on in horror at the state of the pony they were transporting.

"Luna! We can be horrified later, we need to get him to the hospital now!" Celestia cried, getting her sister to see sense.

"R-right." Luna said as she and Dash took position over the group.

 **XXXXX**

"How is he?" Celestia asked after a pony named Nurse Redheart came out to speak to them.

"Frankly I'm surprised he even had the strength to move anymore." she told them, blank-faced from what she observed. "Malnutrition, atrophy, fried nerves, he should be well and dead long before now. And you say that he came from the Everfree Forest?"

"That's where he came from, yes." Celestia confirmed.

Redheart shook her head. "Even with help, I'm not sure he'll ever fully recover."

"Can we see him?" Twilight asked, concern clear on all of their faces.

"Just don't take to long or be loud." Redheart told them after a moment. "The sooner he gets some rest, the better."

"Thank you." Celestia said with a nod before leading them into the room where the pony in question laid. Although it was clear he needed time, they could still see enough of a difference now that he was clean. Moving to his face, she looked at him in sorrow. "What pony could've done something like this?"

"He who...ordered this one...through another...to deliver...this one...and the Book...into your...service." He answered almost mechanically.

"What book are you talking about?" Twilight couldn't help but ask, only to get a response that shocked all of them.

" **Kanso.** " In a flash of light, a book appeared within his front hoofs. "The Book...of the Fairies."

Gently taking the book from him, Celestia turned it over to Twilight to hold as she said, "Before we leave and let you get some sleep, I would like to know the name of the pony who 'gave the order?'"

"...Sombra..." After that, he fell asleep. But the damage was done.

Sombra? The tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire? He was responsible for the damage to the pony in front of them?

Needless to say, all of them were at least catatonic on the way out. Celestia was the first to recover her voice.

"I'll try and get Luna and I time to visit and help, but otherwise I'm entrusting his care to the six of you. I want daily updates on his progress, Twilight, alongside anything from the book that might be remotely helpful."

"Yes, princess." the six ponies said as one, not knowing what else to say. Afterwards, they split off for the rest of the day, with Twilight meeting a bipedal reptile by the door of 'Golden Oak Library.'

"We've got work to do, Spike." Twilight said as she walked in with the book. "Whenever one of us has time, they need to be looking through this book."

"Why? What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Something horrible." Twilight told him, placing the book on the main table. "But this book might have the answer to fix it."

"'Book of the Fairies?'" Spike read. "Who are they?"

After his question, neither of them expected for the book to suddenly glowed and purple markings to appear momentarily on the cover before it opened by itself to a page marked 'Fairy Tail.'

Whatever they thought, the two knew one thing at the very least.

The skeletal pony, and the book, were only the beginning.

 **This was one of the main new ideas I've had in my head for a while now: Fairy Tail ends with either Tartoros or Alvarez, eventually giving rise to the My Little Pony world, and leaving behind only a single book to remember the original world. A broken slave of Sombra finds it, and is tricked into delivering it out of Sombra's clutches, unknowingly gaining freedom and the power of Fiore Magic (Natsu is primary while Erza is secondary). However, upon arrival, he gets imprisoned in Tower of Heaven Lacrima crystal thanks to the Elements of Harmony, and stuck in the ruins until Dash's first Sonic Rainboom when the cracks started, and completely getting free the dawn after pilot.**

 **As stated above, I'm not sure if anything such as lemons with be in this one, so the pairing will be undetermined for now. Although Spike will probably end up with at least one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders instead of Rarity. Not that I think it's a bad pairing, but best to leave it open for the time being.**

 **Sorry to anyone who doesn't like how I portray Sombra in this, but that's how it is.**

 **R &R if you don't mind. Let me know what you think, but please make it reasonable. Can't exactly improve if I can't get feedback on where to look for the issue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.**

 **To start off, the OC in this will end up being name Summer Forest. And this chapter will primarily be the debacle with the Gala tickets with a bit extra at the beginning. After all, among other things, the ability to eat fire will shock just about any of them period.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

A Ticket to Life

Nurse Redheart shook in light fear as her mind subconsciously returned to the patient she was about to visit. She couldn't get over all of the problems he was suffering, let alone think that there was once someone who would be remotely willing to do such a thing in the first place. But alongside that came the astonishment at the level of strength that the pony had to be so weakened and yet not be dead in the slightest.

Arriving at her destination, she lightly knocked on the room door. "Hello. Are you awake?"

"Yes, ma'am." came the emotionless response, which got her to open the door and see the pony awake and out of a made bed, head lowered. "How can this one serve you?"

"You can start by getting back into that bed, young colt." She told him, annoyed. "You're not cleared to be up yet, let alone about."

"Yes, ma'am." he said before doing so. But just as he got back in, Nurse Redheart jumped in surprise as a shout echoed throughout the hospital and most likely the entire town. "...AND THE ABILITY TO EAT FIRE?!"

"What was that?" she asked, bewildered.

"Someone read about the source of this one's primary magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." he explained automatically. "Among its abilities are creating fire to enhance attacks, immunity to extreme temperatures, and eating fire from a different source than this one to boost recovery."

Redheart's jaw went slack at that news, followed closely by a somewhat frazzled Twilight and Spike with the Book of the Fairies showing up panting, the others not far enough behind to hear Twilight ask "Is this true? Did someone really have the ability to eat fire?"

"Come on, that's impo-" "It's true. It is how Natsu Dragneel gained the name 'The Salamander of Fairy Tail,' because he had access to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

That was Twilight really needed before bombarding him with questions, only to be silenced by Redheart's hoof. She went sheepish as she realized just what she was doing, and where she was, and politely asked, "Sorry Nurse Redheart, but do you mind if he demonstrated right outside? If what we found is correct, then we might have a way to help him recover a lot faster than most."

The nurse was about to object, but then remembered what the patient told her. "...alright. I'll bring him out. You get ready. But it better be small."

A few minutes later, the group of nine were outside with a campfire in front of them. Nurse Redheart was about to speak to the pony, but stopped as he sniffed a bit before moving forward. A few of them were particularly skeptical, but switched to unified shock once he got close enough to touch the fire, only to take a piece of the fire off and eat it. Next thing any of them knew, he was chowing down of the flames, and his body started healing. Not enough to be a big change, but enough to notice.

After he returned to the group, Redheart turned to Twilight and Spike and asked, "...got any more where that came from?"

"Just a moment. Need to update Princess Celestia about this." Twilight was having trouble containing her glee at seeing 'new' magic in front of her. She spent so long studying and enhancing her magical talent, it kind of made her giddy upon having the chance to study new magic. Granted, it didn't mean that she would be actually learning said magic. She just liked learning about it. "Spike."

"On it." Spike was also gleeful, but for different reasons than Twilight. He had noticed the fact that most Dragon Slayers, not just Natsu, had been raised by dragons, so he was eager to learn an old dragon power. He was also imagining Celestia and Luna's reactions once they learned of the same ability they just witnessed. Once he was done, he breathed fire on it. "And it's on its way."

Rainbow Dash was the first to regain their voice. "But what about that Can-Kon..."

"Kanso." Fluttershy offered.

"It's the activation phrase for Requip Magic." Twilight explained for them. "It allows the user to summon just about any object they had placed in a special dimension beforehand. Clothes, food, books, you name it."

"A magic that allows a pony to eat fire, and now a magic that allows you to carry just about anything with you anywhere?" asked Dash, stunned. "What next, a magic to control the weather like us pegasi?"

"Which one?" Twilight and Spike deadpanned. "Sky Dragon, Sky God, Wind, Lightning, Lightning Dragon, or Storm?"

Dash promptly fainted upon hearing that, with the others except for Pinkie not too far behind. She, on the other hand, was bouncing in excitement as she asked, "Ooh, is there a magic connected to all of us?"

That got them thinking, but the stallion of the group spoke up. "Take Over: Animal Soul, Wood Make, Crystal, and possibly Gravity or Illusion Magic."

He gestured towards Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie in that order with his words.

"We came across the Take Over, where you can gain attributes of various creatures depending on version, and Wood Make, which allows the making of just about anything out of wood that the user makes themselves, but what about those other three you mentioned?" Twilight asked, unknowingly making Fluttershy and Applejack join Dash.

"Crystal Magic allows the caster to control crystals, and even become them." he explained, causing Rarity to faint as well. "Gravity Magic allows the user to control gravity as desired, while Illusion Magic makes illusions of whatever the user wants. However, if one knows that they are illusions, they can be easily dispelled or ignored."

If anything, that just made Pinkie even more energetic, blissfully ignorant as twin voices echoed through the town, this time shaking the ground lightly. " **WHAT THE BUCK?!** "

Spike burst out laughing at that, finally had enough hilarity in front of him to keep it in. Four ponies fainted, two shocked and embarrassed, and hearing twin curses that loud could do that sort of thing. It only got even worse when the lone stallion said, "That tends to be the usual reaction whenever someone met up with a Slayer and saw them eat their respective element."

"Oh, yeah! Still need to give you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party! Be right back!"

 **XXXXX**

Celestia and Luna were beside themselves with embarrassment. After their...'outburst'...they quickly had the other ponies vacate the room for some privacy, while also making sure that they knew not to say anything. It took a while for either of them to gain their voice again.

"...unbelievable." Celestia breathed, staring at the letter in front of them, lying on a pile of forms they were going over to instate the pony that was the cause of all of this as a citizen of Equestria.

"Thy agree, sister." Luna said. "This kind of power, even amongst dragons...it's unheard of. But there is a blessing in all of this. It is out of Sombra's hands."

Celestia agreed with Luna's words. If Sombra was able to get his hands on the magic within that book, then there was no telling just how much of a danger he could become. However, it did lead to one other thing to note. "Why was he told that Sombra wanted us to hold onto it? Was he really broken enough to think that Sombra, of all ponies, truly ordered it?"

Luna leaned into her sister in comfort. "We'll just have to do what we can to help him. Also, thy believes that thy has a name for him."

Celestia looked at her in curiosity.

"Summer Forest." Luna told her, getting the Princess of the Sun to think it over in her head, and eventually agree.

"Summer Forest it is." She declared as she wrote it down before calling a pony it. "Take these to the Department of Population Census **(?)**. The pony mentioned is to be considered a citizen of Ponyville."

"Yes, Princess."

And with that, the forms were off, set to make the former slave of the Crystal Empire a citizen of Equestria. Unfortunately, it left Celestia and Luna alone again, only this time, without much of anything to really distract them. Celestia walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"It is out of our hoofs now, sister." Luna said, walking up to her.

"I know, Luna." Celestia replied. "But even so, it hurts to know that a pony had to suffer like he did. I can only pray that Twilight and the Elements of Harmony can help heal him."

 **XXTicket MasterXX**

A week has passed since then, and the papers needed to make it official found their way into the offices of Ponyville. This allowed them to learn that Celestia and Luna had officially named him Summer Forest, and resulted in another party from Pinkie, with his new name added on for difference.

However, the first party only ended up revealing just how Summer behaved, which quickly sobered the mood. Thankfully for Pinkie, the second one was better, because he actually raised his head when he heard his new name, and a small gleam shown in his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be quite as hard to help him as they thought.

In the meantime, his body was far easier to heal with the addition of some fire each meal. His mane, tail, and coat quickly took on a vibrant sheen as his muscles built back up to healthy levels. Although it was still a bit ways from full health, it at least allowed Nurse Redheart to clear him for living with Twilight and Spike for the time being and helping Applejack on her family's apple farm.

But that's another story.

One morning found Twilight and Spike helping Applejack show Summer around the farm. When they had arrived, they had met Applejack's younger sister, a red-maned pony name Applebloom, who was entranced by Summer's Cutie Mark.

"What's your Cutie Mark?" she had asked. "And how did you get it?"

"It is the Fairy Tail Guild Mark." he had told her. "It identifies this one as a Fairy Tail member."

After that, she would off and on pester him with questions about Fairy Tail, although she would occasionally glare at Spike, who was on Twilight's back and occasionally tossing an apple from the baskets there with him. The filly had to pick them up and put them in the baskets on Summer's back.

"Thanks for helping out, ya'll." Applejack said. "Ah figured this would be better than anything like a bet Ah was thinking of doing. Big Mac will most likely meet us at the barn during lunch, where he'll take over showing you 'round until supper, Summer."

"No problem, AJ." Twilight replied as Spike finally ate an apple instead of tossing it. "It isn't entirely like we had much of anything to do today anyways."

Just then, Spike suddenly spat out a few flames and grabbed hold of the envelope that appeared from it. "A message from Princess Celestia."

He cleared his throat before reading. " _Hear ye! Hear ye! Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital of Canterlot on the 21_ _st_ _of,_ blah-blah-blah...Ah! _Cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest!_ "

"The Grand Galloping Gala?!" chorused through the females of the group.

"She even sent two tickets over, Twilight." Spike said as he pulled out two smaller papers and held them up.

While he wasn't quite to the point to openly say anything, Summer thought that Spike's actions were rather idiotic in nature. However, he wouldn't have really had the chance to say anything in the first place, seeing as Twilight and Spike were already moving away at a pretty fast pace, followed by Applejack. Thankfully, it wasn't fast enough to affect their respective baskets, so Applebloom and Summer could take a more leisurely pace.

Although it did leave him without any real protection from the filly's questions.

 **XXXXX**

"-and this is mah brother, Big Mac." Applebloom introduced Summer when it came to lunch time.

After Twilight, Spike, and Applejack, or as Applebloom called her, AJ, Applebloom was surprisingly helpful in teaching Summer how the farm work went. Along the way, she had pointed out various things she at least though he should know. And once it came to be lunch time, she brought him over to the house, where a pony with a red coat was waiting for them.

However, one thing he did subconsciously wonder what was happening to the others. It has been a while since they had ran off, and AJ was supposed to show him around that morning. He quickly shook his head to get the questions out, not seeing questions as something he should have yet.

Although it didn't matter much once Big Mac voiced the main question. "Where's Applejack?"

"A message from Princess Celestia about the Grand Galloping Gala showed up for Twilight, and AJ ran off after her." explained Applebloom. "That was a few hours ago. But Ah've helped him in the meantime."

Big Mac just stood there for a moment before saying to Summer. "After lunch, go find her. I'll finish up here for today."

"Yes, sir." Summer responded, following him inside to where an old light green pony was waiting with a meal for them.

Introduced as Granny Smith, they explained to her what happened with AJ while eating. The biggest difference to what Big Mac said was, "You might have tah wait. It's currently rainin'"

The three looked outside and saw that it indeed was, at least over Ponyville. However, it didn't deter Summer, who had walked outside a few feet from the house, looked up, took a deep breath, and roared, " **Karyū no Hōkō!** "

Before their eyes, a massive blast of fire burst from his mouth, and just barely clipped enough of the straight overhead clouds to destroy them. He then turned to them and said, "This one will go to find Applejack now."

He then ran off, leaving them slack-jawed, even Applebloom. Although her's was more in awe than surprise.

Summer worked his way through town, which was made easier when the clouds were blown away, not having to blast them with a roar. Unfortunately, they were quickly replaced by citizens once word of his actions spread, stunned by a fire-breathing pony. Eventually, he did find Twilight, only to have to hold back once she blurted out about the tickets.

He blinked when he found himself surprised with how manic the other ponies could be over a small piece of paper. He didn't see what all the ruckus was about it, although it was partly thanks to him usually being either forced away or part of the service group. No one, not even him, noticed when he minutely shuddered as he remembered what 'service group' had the potential to mean while under Sombra's command.

"Summer!" Twilight cried out once she noticed him, bringing him back to the main issue at hand. "Help!"

He ran and tossed Twilight and Spike on his back before running towards the Golden Oak Library, seemingly disappearing from the sight of the ponies. Stopping at the door, he lowered to let the two off, and once they did so, the three went inside. And all the while, Twilight was panicking.

"Please Summer, you got to help me!" She cried, getting up close to him. "All the others want to go to the Gala, and they all have good reasons for it. But they all are not giving me a chance to even try and decide, and I haven't eaten all day! I don't know what to do!"

"Send them back." Summer told her, slightly catching both of them off guard. "You have two total tickets, six friends, and you don't want to hurt any of them. So don't go yourself."

When he saw their expressions and registered what he said, he immediately bowed and said, "Forgive this one for his impertinence."

"No, it's not that." Twilight reassured him quickly, hoofs waving. "I just didn't consider that as an option, really. It sounds like the best choice."

Just then, they heard a round of gasps, which revealed that the ponies in question had followed them into the building.

"You're going to just return the tickets?" Dash asked in shock. "But why?"

"Sorry, it's just, you all want to go, and you all have good reasons," explained Twilight, "but you have to understand. I don't want to hurt any of my friends if I can help it. So, thanks to Summer getting me to realize it as an option, I'll be returning them and explain that if my friends can't go, then I won't as well."

As she said that, Summer noticed her Cutie Mark glow a bit in a familiar manner to him. Unfortunately, it died down before he could figure it out even remotely, letting him focus back on the conversation as Spike finished up sending a letter and the tickets to Celestia. He stayed back in silence as the six ponies in front of him talked a bit, with the five apologizing to Twilight about their actions and Spike explaining to him all that had happened after they left the farm. Which reminded Summer of his orders from Applejack's family.

"Applejack." Summer said, catching her attention. "After Applebloom explained what happened, your brother and grandmother would like to speak to you as soon as possible."

AJ hung her head as she remembered what she did earlier that day. "Sorry fer leaving you, Summer. Ah better get goin' and face them."

Just then, Spike burped, sending a stream of fire that brought another letter from Celestia. He read it out to the ponies.

" _My faithful student,_

 _Why didn't you say so in the first place?_

 _Signed,_

 _Celestia_ "

"She sent over six tickets." Spike said as he held up the said tickets.

"That's one for each of us. Now we can all go." Twilight declared as the other ponies cheered, only to be interrupted by Twilight's stomach rumbling.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity told her.

"Ah'm gonna have to take a rain check." Applejack said. "Still need to face mah family. Better to get it over with."

"Then tomorrow we can get started on learning our Fairy Magics!" declared Pinkie.

"The actual term is 'Fiore Magics.'" Twilight said. "Not all of them were used by Fairy Tail in particular."

With those words, the ponies walked out, each taking a ticket from Spike until all six were gone. Slumping some at that fact, Spike asked himself, "How come I don't get a ticket to the Gala?" right before another letter came through from Celestia.

" _And two for you and Summer, Spike._ "

Summer stared at the ticket that Spike gave him, surprised by the fact that the Princesses actually invited him as a guest. As he absently walked behind the others, he muttered to himself for the first time in his life, "This one...doesn't...understand. This one was meant to be a slave to the Princesses...and yet...they've...been...he...hel..."

Shaking his head, he forced the questions and confusion out of his mind, not noticing that Spike had managed to hear him.

 _Sure hope this helps him, if it was this big of a shock to just be a guest to the party as it seems._

 **(?) - Never had to deal with that kind of department myself, so I don't quite know exactly what said department is called. Also, this is in a fanfic of another world. Who knows what they would call it themselves.**

 **Also, what do you guys think about the magic the Mane 6, Spike, and the Princesses should learn? It doesn't necessarily have to be the one mentioned for them here, since it is starting to sound like a pretty decent idea to have Twilight Sparkle get Requip Magic.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

 **This time, Summer will be helping the Mane Six and Spike start learning Earthland Magic. Celestia and Luna will be a little bit later, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be after them. However, the fillies won't be for quite a while, so the others will be actually having available magic before they join in.**

 **We'll be using 'Applebuck Season' to get the Mane Six and Spike started on their magic.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Bucking up the Fairy Tree

"So what do we need to do to start learning Earthland Magic?" Twilight asked Summer.

"Primarily meditation." Summer explained to her, Spike, and the others of the Element Bearers. "However, a few have used versions such as meditative exercise instead of regular meditation."

"Meditative exercise? Is that like losing yourself in exercise or something?" asked Dash, getting a "Yes, Dash." in return.

"Founding member Yuri Dreyar required this method in order to access magic." He explained. "In comparison to Mavis Vermillion, Precht, and Warrod, he was more physically active instead of mentally active, so he needed a method that suited him. However, it still requires the practitioner to let their minds go inward while doing it, so things like extreme flying won't work."

"But leisure flying would?" Dash inquired. When Summer said "Yes, Dash." she grinned. It was at least something she could use.

"Okay, then. Just one last thing before we begin." said Twilight. "Any particular how ponies are to meditate like humans?"

Summer had no answer to that, but Pinkie did. She had sat on her flank, cross her back legs, and laid her hoofs on them while taking surprisingly calm breaths with closed eyes.

"...just follow Pinkie." Summer said as Dash started flying over head, but not out of ear shot, and the others followed Pinkie's example. Once they were settled, he continued speaking. "Now, slowly breath in through your nose, and out your mouth. Let your mind go from reality. Try to feel out your center. Uni-"

"I feel it!" Pinkie cried out, suddenly flaring a magical aura that then covered a nearby bush, which had white lines crisscrossing all over it which forced it apart and dispursed.

They were all silent and still once they saw that, with Twilight's mouth slack in shock.

"...please tell me that isn't Crash Magic." she said after a few minutes, only to have a silent Summer confirm her fears. "Buck."

"Language!" Rarity admonished.

"You'll be singing a different tune once you learn that Crash Magic, or **Kurasshu** , is a magic that gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with into innumerable pieces through a pressurization of magical energies." Twilight told her.

Summer simplified with, "Anything she touches with Crash Magic suffers a similar fate to that bush. It is incredibly powerful, and should not be taken lightly by anyone. Including the user."

Even Dash and Pinkie had to sit down after that. The power to destroy just about anything? Pinkie was certainly going to have to be careful from now on. It was certainly terrifying to think about.

However, it also sparked determination in the others, especially Applejack and the pegasi. If an Earth pony was capable of using magic, then so should they.

Spike then suddenly shot out a burst of flame, revealing a letter from Princess Celestia.

Twilight asked, "I wonder what Princess Celestia wants this time?"

"Give me a sec." Spike opened the letter and cleared his throat.

" _My dear student,_

 _I will admit, this is a bit unorthodox, but this isn't something that really has used actually declarations like the Grand Galloping Gala. I cordially invite you and your friends to come to Canterlot to participate in the annual Equestrian Magic Competition in two weeks. Also, Summer is allowed to participate if he be willing._

 _Both Luna and I are rather interested in the magic available to him and the Book of the Fairies._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Celestia_ "

"The Equestrian Magic Competition?!" Twilight and Rarity cried out.

Spike quickly explained. "For one day, unicorns can come together in Canterlot and show their capability and talent in magic. With help from Starswirl the Bearded, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna started the competition as a way to showcase and share magic. However, it became a limited thing when Nightmare Moon happened, but now with Princess Luna back, they must be attempting to return it to once a year."

"They had split the original idea into four different groups pretty early on." added Twilight. "The first is Everyday Use, where you show either a new everyday use for a spell or a new spell that most can use. The second is Support, which is more focused on healing, sensing, and things like that. The third is Combat, which is mainly military unicorns showing attacks and defenses. The final is a little bit different, in that it's all about Focus, where you must kept your focus in various scenarios."

"Does it necessarily have teh be unicorns, or just someone who has magic?" AJ asked.

"Well, mostly unicorns because we're usually the ones who use magic." Twilight answered. "But Earthland Magic changes a _lot_ of things. The best thing would be to just go and talk to the Princesses beforehand, that way no one could contest it as an insult to unicorns or something. This isn't unicorn magic, after all."

"Beforehand, I'm going to have to learn control." Pinkie said seriously. "I like explosions and all, but I'd prefer not accidentally killing someone with it. That and we need to get to work before long."

That was true, seeing as the sun was up enough to press them for time in getting to work.

"So if you don't mind," asked Pinkie, "can I get Summer to help out in my stead while I deal with this?"

"Hmm. Okay." Twilight and Applejack said, being the main ones to actually need to answer. Summer stayed silent until his stomach rumbled, which pretty well sealed the deal. He was going to work with the Cakes today.

None of them noticed Pinkie's Cutie Mark was being added to.

 **XXXXX**

By the time evening came, Pinkie had once again surprised them by being able to use Crash Magic to somehow cut a ball of dough without destroying it. That even surprised Summer, who had no idea how it was possible for that to happen.

Twilight found him at dinner looking at the section on Crash Magic. "You finally questioning something, Summer?"

"This one is sorry, but..." started Summer but Twilight cut him off while forcing her face up into his.

"This is nothing to be sorry about, Summer! How are you supposed to learn and grow if you don't question things from time to time? You need to be sure of the reasons behind it before you accept things as fact. Even if Pinkie isn't all that reasonable at times."

That's when he remembered a speech he read in the tale part of the Book, during Lucy Heartfilia's first day at Fairy Tail.

" _Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!_ "

"Pinkie must have a stronger connection to magic than any of us thought possible." Summer blurted out before he could close his mouth.

"I doubt that but..." Twilight's voice seemed to die out after that as Summer's nose suddenly flared as he found himself staring into her eyes.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" Spike called to them, interrupting Twilight and bringing Summer back to reality.

"Just a second, Spike." Twilight said before turning to Summer. "How about we just leave crazy theories for another day, okay? I do want to show you my Earthland Magic that I discovered not too long ago."

Summer just stuck to nodding and walking over.

 **XXApplebuck SeasonXX**

The next couple of days brought more magic reveals, particularly Spike, Dash, Rarity, and Twilight.

Spike was the least surprising, although the most stupidly done. He attempted to eat fire when no one was looking. While it worked, giving him Fire Dragon Slayer, or just Fire Dragon in his case, but Twilight in particular didn't like him doing that.

Dash found hers when she used flight for meditation again. Only this time, she accidentally let herself go into a pretty steep dive towards the edge of Ponyville. When she noticed, she quickly tried to stop, only to seemingly transform into a literal bolt of lightning and slam down. When the dust cleared, the burned crater was easily 10 yards across, and Dash still had some lightning dancing around her. Thankfully, for her, no pony or property was damaged, but she did have to apologize to Mayor Mare for the scare. Summer declared it to be Lightning Magic.

Rarity found hers on one of her excursions to get gems. She ran afoul of a rogue Diamond Dog, only to try and use her magic and encase the Dog in crystal. When she came back and showed it, Summer identified it as Crystal Magic, but mentioned that he had yet to truly read on all that Crystal Magic could do. Even then, Rarity wasn't complaining.

Twilight was the most surprising of the set, but also the first one of the three to unlock Earthland Magic. Even she thought it would be something like Solid Script Magic, but she had actually gotten Requip Magic. She wasn't complaining though, since she was able to carry pretty much anything with her. However, she was hesitant in following Erza's example and start bringing weapons, armors, and clothes into her collection.

In the case of Fluttershy, however, she was feeling a sort of block or something keeping her from it. No one was really sure why, but it didn't stop her. Although most of her issue, Summer had to learn from the others. She herself started going a bit blank whenever they made eye contact, and quickly looked away with a major blush once someone got her attention away from him. Her pet bunny, Angel, didn't help matters when he was over one time.

As for Applejack...

 _...she can not be serious._ Summer couldn't help but think as he heard Applejack declare to him and her brother that she would clear all the apple trees before Applebuck Season closed.

"Ah don' know." Big Mac wasn't assured.

"Among other things, Ah do need to make up for the whole thing with the tickets." she told them.

Big Mac still wasn't convinced it was a good idea, even though he understood where she was coming from. They had yet to figure out a suitable punishment from when she shirked her duty with the new hoof, but it wasn't bad enough to consider something like what she was suggesting.

He sighed before asking Summer, "What d'yah think?"

"She'll overwork herself, trying to do both this and help the others out at the same time." Summer said absently, then fell silent as Applejack glowered at him.

"Then Ah guess Ah'll just have teh prove you two wrong." She told them. "You take the time off from helping out."

"Yes, Applejack." He responded automatically, walking away.

Overall, Applejack wasn't quite as focused as the others on accessing her personal magic, but one other thing Summer noticed that would cause problems was her personal insecurity: self-trust.

Somehow, it was pretty easy for him alone to see. Her stubbornness, business practices, social and familial interactions may seem like stubbornness to the others, but he saw it as her wanting to prove that she could be trusted by anyone and everyone.

However, he had both no idea what could've caused it and didn't think about asking someone/telling soneone about the whole thing. At least until someone asked him about it first.

 **XXXXX**

"Please tell me you have any idea how to get Applejack to take a break or something."

It was about four days later that brought that statement over to Summer's ears from Twilight's mouth. And during that time, Applejack's decision was already taking a significant toll on her health.

As Summer had said, while working on the trees, she had also went out to help the others.

First was when a cow stampede nearly came into town. She, with a dog named Winona, had stopped it in time, but when she showed up at the ceremony to celebrate it afterwards, she was shown to be rather tired. He was working with Rarity with using her Crystal Magic at the time.

Second was when she tried to help Rainbow Dash try out a few tricks. He learned from Dash after she crashed into him while he was on the Golden Oak Library balcony that Applejack kept on missing her target, only to catch Dash off guard when she finally did. Twilight attempted to speak to Applejack about the whole mess, but the earth pony refused help.

The third incident came when he was helping out Pinkie and the Cakes at the Sugarcube Corner Bakery. She then came in and attempted to help out while she was practically dead on her feet. Thankfully Summer was keeping an eye on the instructions, and made sure that Applejack's 'help' didn't cause problems. They had let that one slide because of him, though.

The final strike, however, was both a problem and a solution at the same time. He was carrying a bag when another stampede came towards Ponyville. Unlike the first one, it was bunnies instead of cows. As it had turned out, Applejack had spooked them while helping Fluttershy count them. However, it also resulted in Fluttershy unlocking her own magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. The moment he saw her launch a tornado from her mouth after saying **"** **Tenryū no Hōkō!** ", Summer actually fainted.

When he had awoken, he found himself back in the Library, and the whole issue was already dealt with except for Fluttershy's shock at having said magic in the first place. However, Twilight was particularly frustrated with Applejack's continued refusal to accept help. But thankfully, her final statement allowed him to tell her the full story that he knows.

"Applejack has self-trust issues." He explained to her and the rest of their friends. "Her stubborn feelings towards accepting help, her business practices and her interactions with others, they all point to her wanting to prove that she can be trusted. Especially to herself."

None of them really thought of it like that before. Did she really want to show she was dependable that bad?

"Then there's only one thing we can do if that is true." Twilight finally said after a minute or so. "We'll just have to make her see reason together."

The six ponies and one dragon then made their way to Sweet Apple Acres, finding Applejack trying to buck a dead tree.

"Applejack!" Twilight called out, thankfully managing to get her attention. "You need to go to bed and rest, now! We'll finish up in your stead."

"Ah told you, Ah don't need help." Applejack sleepily growled.

"You are no good to anyone if you work yourself into the hospital." Twilight rebuked. "Or worse, the grave."

That caught her attention quickly. "How is applebucking before the season closes gonna kill me?"

Twilight was level with her tone after that. "Because you're spending too much time trying to prove you're dependable. You need to let others in to help you when you have trouble yourself. You don't have to prove anything, except maybe that you understand your limits, and understand when you need to ask for help."

Summer pointed out towards the rest of the trees, which showed that Applejack wasn't going to even come close to finishing in time by herself. When she realized that fact herself, she broke down crying.

Summer was the first to get to her. "This one will carry her to her bed. Afterwards, this one will return with Big Mac to help."

"Thank you, Summer." Twilight said for them as he picked up AJ and walked off. She then turned to the others. "Let's get to work."

As Summer was walking away, Applejack muttered, "Ah'm sorry."

"Fairy Tail takes care of its own, Applejack." Summer told her. "The ideals of family, home, and hearth was what Mavis Vermillion founded the guild on. A place where the members could 'escape' from reality and drop any masks, frustrations, or sorrow they may have gotten out in the world. The problems of one Fairy are the problems of all."

AJ was silent as he spoke.

"Fairy Tail member Laxus Dreyar one time said this after he sacrificed his power to Natsu Dragneel." he continued. "' _It ain't about bein' strong or weak. Who was it that got hurt? It's gotta be someone with the mark of the guild, damn it! It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild! 100 times over._ '"

Her eyes widened, not noticing that an aura covered Summer and her.

"That is how all true Fairies feel towards those that hurt their own. Even if we have family beyond the guild, we will fight anything and everything that threatens our own. It doesn't matter if they are our own blood." he finished as he arrived at the door, where Big Mac was waiting.

The red pony said nothing, just opened the door and led him to the couch to put AJ down.

"Rest now." Summer said. "This one and Big Mac will join the others now."

"Eeyup." Even though Big Mac didn't have much of an idea as to all that had happened, he could tell that they had finally managed to talk to his sister. And if what Summer said about 'others' is true, he wasn't going to reject the extra help. Even if it is pegasi or unicorns at this rate.

Applejack smiled as she finally allowed herself to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

When she had finally woke up, Applejack found her friends and family had sat down for dinner.

"Oh, you're awake sis!" Applebloom was the first to notice her. "How're you feeling?"

AJ hung her head as she remained silent. A few moments later, she began speaking. "Ah'm sorry, ya'll. I got so hung up on making things right and showing you could depend on me, that I didn't see-"

"Applejack." Twilight cut in to her apology. "You don't have to apologize. Just understand that being dependable isn't just being their for others, but also allowing yourself to depend on others when you need it. No Pony is an Island."

Applejack teared up at that as they came over and almost hugged her, but stopped when Fluttershy noticed something. "Um, Applejack?"

She pointed, and that's when she noticed it as well. She felt the aura around her, and quickly went outside. Concentrating, she closed her eyes as she calmed down. When she felt the ground rumble, she opened her eyes and started laughing. A tree had grown right in front of her from nowhere.

She had finally done it. She had unlocked her magic...

...what was it called again?

 **As of now, this will be taking the place of my story 'Dark Side of Justice, which will replace 'Blood Storm,' which I am offering to anyone who wants it. Just read it, consider, and review. First one to do so gets it with just this stipulation: try to keep Naruko in the character I was trying for. Otherwise, if you manage to get it, then enjoy whatever direction you take it.**

 **Also, to any who think Natsu and Summer are the same: they aren't. When Summer first found the Book of the Fairies, he already had that appearance. I mainly gave him Fire Dragon Slayer because of the resilience/stubbornness Natsu portrayed. It wasn't because of his time in the crystal that he was in the condition he showed up in. He just really used it as a way to keep himself energized long enough to get from the Crystal Empire and to Celestia and Luna.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

 **Here comes the competition, and the revelations that will show up during it.**

 **Also, as a few side notes:**

 **Harem: Mane Six and the Princesses, but others might 'ask for assistance' from time to time. Even with their help, something like what Summer went through under Sombra isn't quite so easy to truly heal from. Although he'll also be more willing to go along because of them being mares instead of stallions. But the big stuff won't show up just yet.**

 **Enemies in comparison: that will depend on the enemy personally, so that's still up in the air right now. However, one thing that is for certain, they won't just have Earthland Magic straight up. Only thing I've seen so far that connected to time travel was Starlight's Time Travel Arc, so they would have to either do something similar and make it _that_ far, or gain access to the Book of the Fairies. But like I said, that's still up in the air.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Some Scars Don't So Easily Fade.

Spike and the ponies were rather perplexed and worried as they stared at Summer leaning out the window of the train on its way to Canterlot. Sure they knew about a Dragon Slayer's weakness, but to see it in action was another story. Spike and Fluttershy, thanks to their magics being Dragon Slayer as well, were scared about the potential that sooner or later, they would join him like that.

"Uh, Summer?" Twilight asked hesitantly. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to help?"

He managed to heave out a few words. "Erza...knock...out...Natsu..."

"Erza used to knock out Natsu to handle his motion sickness?" Twilight clarified, only to get a big heave in return.

"Easy enough." Dash and AJ said together, pulling Summer back in before slamming a hoof each into his face, effectively knocking him out. They then gently placed him on the seat by Fluttershy, who blushed as Twilight joined her.

"Did you guys have to hit so hard?" Twilight asked.

"I can always just zap him a bit if he doesn't wake up in time." Dash said offhandedly, creating a few sparks for emphasis.

"Let's try and stick with a natural wake up call for now." said Twilight nervously.

Dash shrugged, but didn't say anything as Pinkie noticed a silvery-white unicorn with a neon blue mane in a nearby seat. "DJ Pon-3? Is that you?"

Said pony turned and stared a bit before responding. "Pinkie? What are you doing here?"

"We're heading for the magi-" Pinkie started before Spike silenced her.

"Pinkie, I know she's a friend of yours," He whispered. "but what we can now do isn't something we can just blurt out to anyone, especially regarding Summer's, Fluttershy's, and my own magic. Remember, we need to speak with the Princesses first before we can start telling people."

Pinkie pouted as Spike turned and said, "Sorry, but we need to speak with the Princesses first. I'm Spike, by the way."

"Twilight Sparkle's assistant?" the unicorn said. "I'm Vinyl Scratch, but my stage name is 'DJ Pon-3' like Pinkie said. I'm on my way to the EMC. No offense, but I hope I don't have to face her in it, considering the rumors about her magic prowess."

Spike nervously chuckled as he tried to find a way to at least placate Vinyl. Thankfully, Pinkie piped up again. "Oh don't worry, Vinyl. The author is going to be keeping her out of the main competition."

The dragon and unicorn just stared blankly at her.

That was about it until they finally arrived at Canterlot Station. " _Now arriving at Canterlot Station. Now arriving at Canterlot Station._ "

Fluttershy started nudging Summer. "Um, Summer. Wake up. We're here."

She didn't want Summer to get zapped awake, so she tried to wake him first. Thankfully it worked, as Summer stirred and opened his eyes as the train fully stopped. She repeated her words. "We're here."

Summer got off the seat and stood up, quickly recovering from both the motion sickness and the sudden nap.

Twilight led the way out. "Okay, we need to speak to the Princesses first. This way."

She led the group over to the castle, but as they grew closer, Summer started slowing down and shaking a bit. His memories were coming back up with the presence of the guards and walls.

A bigger unicorn that met them at the front door was recognized by Twilight. "Shining!"

"Hello, Twilight." Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother, greeted. "The Princesses are expecting you. However, they would like to speak with Summer privately as well."

"Yes, sir." Summer quietly intoned, shuffling forward as Shining raised an eyebrow before escorting them all to where the Princesses were waiting. Once they got to the main rooms, though, Summer moved to the side and was above to sit down before a magic aura picked him up and carried him into the room.

Shining didn't let him go as he bowed to Celestia and Luna. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, they have arrived. However, Summer's action have been...concerning."

Celestia sighed then stepped forward, gesturing for Shining to put Summer down. He kept his head down, but she noticed him slightly trembling.

"Summer, look at me." she ordered. When he raised his head to look at her hooves, she ordered again, only this time stern. "At my face, not my hooves."

"Yes, ma'am." he replied automatically as he brought his face up to her. Even so, it was obvious to all of them that he was having trouble keeping composure.

"Walk with me." She said to him. "Sister, if you would mind settling things for the showcase with Twilight and her friends? And Shining, you might want to talk to your sister before you head out today."

"Okay, sister./Yes, Princess." they replied as she walked off with Summer.

As they walked, both were silent. Summer walked behind her with his head back down as she led him to another room that turned out to be her personal chambers.

She led him inside and closed the door. "Before I start, I want to stress that this isn't to use or hurt you in any manner. There are just a few things that I thought it best were taken care of privately like this. Such as why my sister and I have yet to have you come to the castle to act as our slave like you were led to believe."

Summer said nothing, but did acknowledge that he was kind of curious about that. He just had trouble actually thinking about it in the first place. But what she said to finish up got him confused.

Seemingly reading his mind, she explained. "As far as either of us can understand, you weren't actually ordered here by Sombra."

That caught Summer off guard enough for her notice his eyes widened in shock for a moment.

"Whoever was the pony that told you to take the Book of the Fairies to us lied to you to most likely keep it from Sombra." She continued as she walked to him. "Luna and I had already abolished slavery in Equestria well before we learned about it in the Crystal Empire. We were quite horrified, and too be honest, I would not be surprised if it was partly the reason why Luna turned into Nightmare Moon in the first place."

Summer just stood there, his world shook by this reveal. All he knew growing up was to obey Sombra no matter what. He remembered vividly what was the order, but that also brought up something he overlooked before in said order.

 _"...However, you must not allow the guards to stop you from doing this..."_

Did the other slave really do a subtle revolt against Sombra through him?

"For what it's worth, we're indeed sorry for what you went through." Celestia said, raising his head to hers. "It's why we named you Summer Forest, citizen of Ponyville. You, like everyone else, deserves to live free and happy."

She then surprised him by locking lips with him. After a few moments, she released the kiss and told him with a light smirk, "Doesn't hurt that you're actually quite cute."

For the first time in his life, Summer just gaped, getting a giggle from Celestia as she led him back to the others.

 **XXAt the same time...XX**

After Celestia and Summer left, Shining turned to Twilight and ask, "What exactly did Princess Celestia mean when she said to talk to you, Twilight?"

"I have Requip Magic, which allows me to basically create a pocket dimension that I can use to both summon and dismiss just about anything to, including weapons and books." explained Twilight before demonstrating. " **Kanso.** "

A cloak suddenly appeared in a glow on Twilight, getting a slack-jawed expression from Shining and an amazed look from Luna.

"Incredible." the Princess of the Moon said. "You did explain it in your letter, but to see it in action..."

"And this can work for any item?" Shining asked, which Twilight nodded to.

"Pretty well making it the ultimate magic for travelers, bookworms, and soldiers alike." Dash piped in, causing Twilight and Luna to glower at her.

"Anyways, let us commence with the registration." Luna cleared her throat, bringing them back to the main topic at hand. "Even if Twilight has already explained each of your magics to us, state your name and magic. And before you say anything, we have already realized the concern of the real name of the Dragon Magic users among you, so Spike will be with us to describe the magic you display."

Twilight started. "I am Twilight Sparkle, and my magic is Requip Magic."

Dash went next. "I am Rainbow Dash, and my magic is Lightning Magic."

She flashed a few sparks for emphasis, getting a look from Rarity. But before she could speak up, Pinkie bounced in the way and told Luna, "Ooh, ooh! I'm Pinkie Pie, and my magic is Crash Magic!"

Spike noticed Shining's confusion. "Basically, she can make things either get slice-and-diced, or blown up."

He paled some at what he just heard from the dragon as Rarity spoke. "I am Rarity, and my magic is Crystal Magic."

Applejack, unlike the others, nudged Fluttershy forward. "How about yeh go before meh. Get it over with and whatnot."

"But-" Fluttershy tried to say, but AJ wasn't budging. "Okay."

She shuffled forward, and softly spoke. "I'm Fluttershy, and I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Dragon Slayer?" Shining couldn't help but ask.

"She, Summer, and myself have a type of magic that was used by ancient dragon." Spike explained. "Among other things, it gives us the ability to kill dragons, which is why we needed to talk to the Princesses before revealing it. Don't want to cause an issue with the other dragons."

"...you're kidding?" Shining asked blankly, only to see a shake in response. Shining started losing feeling in his legs from the shock.

As they were talking, Applejack walked forward. "Ah'm Applejack, and Ah have Green Magic."

"And Summer Forest has Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Luna said, finishing the list. "Now, the order in which you are presented."

"How about Twilight, Dash, Rarity, Me, AJ, Summer, then Fluttershy?" Pinkie suggested. "Twilight can help Spike explain once she's done, Dash and Rarity can get the crowd going, I can help set for AJ, who can set the stage for a mock battle between Summer and a few of the guards. And then Fluttershy can end things off with the healing aspect of her magic."

Her suggestion was sensible once they thought about it. Twilight and Spike were the most knowledgeable of them (besides Summer), Dash and Rarity had magic that were flashy and attention-getting, Pinkie could turn up the floor to make it easier for AJ to grow her trees, leading to a more interesting field for a spar. And it would then be ended off with Fluttershy, who could heal.

It was about then that Celestia and Summer returned, and it was cleared that something had happened from Summer's gaping expression.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Just had a little something to tell him in private. Nothing much." said Celestia, a bit innocently and amused. "Everything set, sister?"

"Just about." Luna answered. "We were going over the order of presentation. The current possible order is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Summer Forest, and Fluttershy."

"Sounds good to me." Celestia said, not really caring about the line up.

"Very well." Luna marked the order down and sent it off. "Registration is compl-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Even the Princesses jumped at the sudden scream from Pinkie.

"We haven't done a song ever since Summer showed up!" she cried.

"What about the whole thing with the Gala tickets?" Twilight deadpanned.

"That wasn't in the story, so that doesn't count." Pinkie declared, confusing most and exasperating the rest with her seemingly ludicrous words. She suddenly cupped Summer's face and started singing. " _Let's get down to busin-_ "

Summer stuck a hoof in her face with enough force to cut her off completely. "Keep it together, Pinkie."

"Okay." She muffled, getting him to lower his hoof again. She then pouted.

"Well Ah'll be." Applejack said. "Someone finally managed teh get her teh stop, at least fer a moment."

Celestia suddenly smirked. "Pinkie, how about a little wager?"

"A wager?" Pinkie asked.

"Wait until after the competition is over for a party and songs, and Summer will reveal a certain part of what we talked about." the Sun Princess offered, eventually getting an agreement from the pink pony. During the whole thing, Summer gaped at Celestia as an unconscious blush lightly coated his face. Which was just the type of thing Celestia was hoping for on at least one of them. _But then again, his circumstances aren't exactly the most normal._

Another guard then came in and bowed. "Princesses. It's time to head to the arena."

"Thank you." Celestia replied. "Let's us go, everyone. While it may still be a bit before the competition truly starts, we'd be best arriving early. Helps to prepare."

One thing was for certain in all of their minds (more or less): history was about to be made in Equestria.

 **And another chapter is down and done. As for Celestia kissing Summer, a thousand years can do things to a person. Plus, in comparison to obsession, it's just teasing, so Celestia won't go Nightmare in this at all. Just wanted to say something about that.**

 **And as a random note, the song Pinkie tried to do with bad timing was 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' with some tweaks.'**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again.**

 **Now let's see just how the ponies will react to Earthland Magic, particularly ones like Vinyl and Blueblood.**

 **Also, would someone mind telling me if there actually is a character that is 'obsessed' with human hands? And if anyone is wondering about the names of the spells used, just look up the corresponding magic and find the respective spell out of that list. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Many Fairies, One Tail

" _Mares and gentlecolts!_ " Celestia called out to the crowd. " _Welcome! Welcome once again to the Equestrian Magic Competition!_ "

The crowd cheered in response, alongside Pinkie, although why was anyone's guess with her.

The group had hung back from the other contestants, knowing that they won't be part of the main competition. They were there to show Earthland Magic to Equestria. Although some were giving Summer, Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ some darker looks than normal, which in particular affected Fluttershy.

She was starting to hyperventilate from all the potential ponies watching her once it's her turn, and they were having trouble calming her down.

 _She always did have trouble with crowds like this._ Dash thought as she turned to Summer. "Is there anything you can do that we haven't tried yet."

Summer was silent for a few moments as a light blush slowly crawled over his face. "...there...is something."

He walked forward, causing the others to make space for him. Once he was close enough, he lifted her face to his, and kissed Fluttershy full on the lips.

Whatever Dash, or any of them really, were expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Their jaws dropped at the sight, with their eyes partially bugging out as the pegasus went slack as she started trying to contribute to the kiss.

She was still dazed once Summer finished and let go.

"Dang." AJ said afterwards. "Teh think that yer that good a kisser. What made ya think that would work?"

Summer's blush returned as he told them, "It...did...for this one."

"Oh!" Pinkie piped up. "You mean that Celestia kissed you when you were talking in private."

Summer nodded.

Twilight blushed the worst, although part of it was because of her being Celestia's student, and thus embarrassed at hearing her teacher do something like that. But they all silently wondered what it would be like to do things such as kiss with Summer. And if Fluttershy's reaction was of any indication...

Their thoughts were interrupted by Celestia's voice. " _Let the competition begin!_ "

Even though it brought Fluttershy back to reality, it did divert the other unicorns attention, wanting to focus on their chances in the competition more than why earth and pegasus ponies were there with them. This helped keep her calm, at least for the time being.

It was helped when Vinyl showed up. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't this area for participating unicorns only."

"Normally, yes." Twilight answered. "But our case can't truly be called normal. Once the competition is done, we'll be called out to show our own unique magic."

"But earth and pegasus ponies can't use unicorn magic." Vinyl stated, only to stop from Twilight's next words.

"I never said it was unicorn magic."

Vinyl blinked at that.

"Best to just wait and see." Twilight said after an awkward moment. "But we aren't doing this to undermine unicorn at all. That, I can assure you."

Vinyl was a bit skeptical, but didn't look too much into it because one of them was Pinkie Pie. There wasn't much that couldn't happen with her off all ponies around. So she took to a 'wait and see' approach to it.

 _Who knows, whatever they are involved in might actually be interesting._ She thought as she went back to her spot in the line up. Although she turned back when she thought she saw a burst of flame from them, only to not see anything different.

Before she fully knew it, she was called up to participate, forcing her thoughts back onto the competition itself and not the seven ponies.

 **XXXXX**

Luna sighed as she another unicorn try out during the competition. Her time on the moon made her forget that occasionally it was rather tedious doing nothing but watching flashy attempts to outdo each other.

Celestia seemingly read her mind, but actually read her open face. "Yeah, it can be an issue from time to time. Even if it is something such as magic, one can only see so much before you want something different. Be glad we aren't part of the actually judge table."

She gestured to a space a few levels lower, where said judges were watching and taking notes.

"True, sister." Luna admitted.

"This time, however, we do have something new to look forward to." Celestia reminded. "Earthland Magic. I'm honestly wondering if any potential spells from then could be modified to fit unicorn magic."

That got Luna interested as well. Even if not all unicorns were quite like it, most were rather interested in trying to figure out how magic worked. This included Celestia and Luna, although a part of their reason is because immortality can make it hard for a person to stay interested in much at all.

"I just want to see their faces when they learn about this magic, especially Summer's and Fluttershy's." Spike quipped gleefully, rubbing his front claws together. Then he stopped as he thought about it. "I should've brought something to muffled the noise."

"I don't think it'd be that loud." Celestia said to him, a bit concerned about his behavior.

Spike just looked at her. "We could here the two of you loud and clear in Ponyville when you first learned about it."

Whatever response either princess would've had went silent once they registered what he said int their heads. Were they really _that_ loud in their exclamation? If it was actually true, then the whole went from embarrassing to down right humiliating (if the entirety of Equestria all figured it out).

Although they did also see the fun Spike was having at the anticipation. If they alone were that shocked at Dragon Slayer Magic, how would everyone else act?

Too bad it would still be- "My apologies, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, but Prince Blueblood is demanding to speak with you. And he isn't willing to be-"

"Just what is the meaning of allowing non-unicorns to be among the competitors?!" came from an angry unicorn with a blond mane and a white coat, stomping rudely past the guard that had gotten the princesses attention.

Celestia sighed as Luna stared at him. "They are not here as part of the competition, but something right afterwards to show a selection of magic from long before Equestria came into existence."

Blueblood scoffed at that. "There is no way pegasi or earth ponies are capable of magic!"

Celestia and Spike smiled conspiratorially but didn't say anything. Luna, on the other hand, was rather upset at just how rude the unicorn was acting. Even the previous times they had met weren't quite as bad as far as she could tell. His statement of non-unicorn ponies not being able to use magic, even in the slightest sense, was just what set her off.

"How dare you?!" She proclaimed loudly. "Just because they aren't directly inclined to magic like unicorns, both pegasi and earth ponies are still capable of magic! But any way you try to describe it, magic is no excuse for your poor behavior just now! WHETHER IT BE EQUESTRIAN OR EARTHLAND IN NATURE!"

Celestia sighed as she heard her sister's last sentence echo throughout the arena. _Looks like I'll have to do some quick damage control, and later on talk to Luna about her somewhat insensible anger just now._

Sparing a look at Luna that clearly stated 'We'll be talking about this later,' she walked forward and saw that she was right. Most of the audience was talking, confused as to both what happened and what Luna was talking about.

" _My apologies, everyone._ " She began, getting their attention. " _We were originally planning on revealing this after the competition was over, so as to_ not overshadow _all of those that had come to participate._ "

She stressed that to help make sure people knew it was the truth.

" _That being said, some ponies have unfortunately started requesting answers, as I am certain a few of the participants have noticed a certain irregularity within the waiting area._ " She continued. " _Those seven ponies aren't here to participate, but rather to unearth to us a style of magic that has been long lost, to the point that I doubt even Starswirl didn't know about it at all._ "

That shocked the crowd greatly. Starswirl the Beared was a legend amongst ponies, especially unicorns. And to think that even he could possibly not have remotely known of a style of magic. They could scarcely believe it at all.

 _Good thing the ones specializing in combat based spells are most of what's left by this time._ She suddenly thought, taking a quick look at the names left, which were mostly from the Guard. " _If any of you that are still left wish to wait for another day on account of this, we will do what we can to set up a chance to do so properly. To those that remain afterwards, we might end up calling upon you to help with a few of_ these _performances, one of which being quite capable in combat._ "

After a few minutes to allow ponies walk out, with only a few accepting the offer, Celestia then said. " _I hereby turn things over to my sister, Princess Luna, and Spike, the assistant of my student, Twilight Sparkle, who also happens to be one of the seven to be a part of this._ "

As she walked off, she heard Spike say " _Thank you, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. Glad to be here with you. And while I'm not the source, I am the most knowledgeable beyond the ones that are performing today. Once she is ready, the first one to show is Twilight Sparkle with Requip Magic._ "

" _That's the magic that allows oneself to summon virtually anything from a personal space, correct?_ " Luna clarified.

" _Yep. Perfect for travelers, bookworms, and soldiers, or just really anyone that wants to carry a lot of things with them._ " Spike said. " _The strongest Requip user was Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, who could use multiple times in battle, instantly, and changing both her outfit and her weapon._ "

The Guard ponies became particularly interested in that. The ability to carry your armor and weapon anywhere, and not have to worry about things like taking it off unless needing to do maintenance?

Doesn't mean the others weren't talking (some to the point of drooling) about the prospects of it either.

By then, Celestia was just in time to see Twilight walk out of the waiting area and into the arena, leaving slack jaws in her wake from the original participants.

"I don't think that's quite becoming behavior for guard ponies." Celestia admonished with a playful grin, catching them off guard. "Do not worry, I just thought I'd leave the commentating to Luna and Spike, though a few will need to be set up accordingly. Something that can be dealt with a bit later."

She turned to Twilight's friends, who were variously blushing while glancing at Summer. She smiled. "Summer ended up telling about what happened, didn't he?"

"Fluttershy was panicking, and he kissed her to get her to stop." Pinkie explained. Said pegasus hid behind Dash in response.

"It looks like he might need to do that again." Celestia remarked, getting a squeak and a few good natured laughs, just as she wanted. It was always a problem that ponies had trouble feeling comfortable around her and her sister sooner or later. _It can get incredibly boring at times._

" **Kanso!** " They heard from the arena, followed by a brief flash of light and then a combined gasp. Looking out, they saw that Twilight had requipped her previous cloak and a sword the Celestia recognized belonged to Shining.

She turned to Summer. "Did what Spike say about Ms. Scarlet the truth?"

"Yes, Princess." Summer answered.

"Then she might not be the only one for much longer." Celestia said, impressed. It would've been stronger if she didn't already know of Twilight's prodigal magic prowess.

" _Impressive._ " Luna wasn't so restrained. " _That sort of magic isn't easy for many._ "

" _If I may, this is Earthland Magic after all._ " Spike told her. " _While the user isn't allowed quite a versatile spell set as Equestrian Magic, but it does bring incredible potency to it. A good many were capable of turning stone to dust with how powerful their magic was. But if you had access to both..._ "

The ones who research magic itself instantly drooled at the possibilities. Versatility AND power? Allowing for more to be done before getting tired? **(Need I say more?)**

" _Next up is Rainbow Dash, a pegasus pony wielding Lightning Magic. And for those that heard about the freak bolt of lightning in Ponyville, that was just the Lightning Magic activating while she was flying once._ " Spike said, indicating that Twilight's turn was over, as furthered evidenced when Twilight walked back in to a sudden concord of applause that Summer could swear forced his head back from the volume.

Although he did acknowledge that it could have something to do with his enhanced senses. Sensitive hearing could do that.

"Time to shine!" Dash declared as she flew out.

Later on, they heard the crackling of lightning as she cried out " **Kaminari** **bodi!** " causing a light show and another round of gasps at what was happening.

" _That is Lightning Magic. Unlike Requip, it isn't quite as versatile in use, but still nonetheless effective._ " Spike said, then grinned through his words. " _Then there is also the potential speed Rainbow Dash can now go._ "

" _Just how fast are we talking about?_ " Luna asked, only to stare at Spike because of his response.

" _Well, it also said that a natural bolt of lightning has a return stroke speed of about 220,000,000 miles per hour._ "

That got even Dash to stop in surprise, accidentally crashing into a wall from it. When she got herself together, she called out, "Are you bucking serious, Spike?! 220,000,000 miles per hour?!"

" _It's what was mentioned._ " Spike answered, prompting Dash to straight up faint and have to be carried out. " _Next is Rarity using Crystal Magic. An elemental magic similar to Dash's, but controlling and creating crystals instead. And with work, even become crystal._ "

Thankfully, for Rarity, she had read up on that little fact, and it certainly was something that she wanted to do sooner or later. So she wasn't caught off guard from it as she walked out.

Didn't mean that the crowd was the same, especially once she cried " **Kesshō no Kan** **!** " and the ground rumbled some. They heard something come out of the ground in the arena. After it all stopped, they peeked out and saw a crystal structure in front of the unicorn.

"Crystal Coffin." Summer explained. "Meant to imprison the target."

" _Before anyone gets remotely concerned._ " Spike said midst the applause. " _Our next pony will be able to take care of it. Next up is Pinkie Pie with Crash Magic._ "

" _Why is it called Crash Magic, anyways?_ " Luna asked, wondering about that. " _I did read the description, but it sounded like it should be called something else than that._ "

" _I don't know myself, but considering it's last user, Gildarts Clive, was so strong he had to essentially render himself an idiot because of it._ " Spike answered. " _And even then, some of the cities he went to had to modify their layout to keep him from accidentally breaking something._ "

" _Just how powerful was he?_ " Luna asked, clearly perplexed.

Spike's deadpan was even more obvious in his voice. " _He was rumored to be able to destroy the entirety of Canterlot just by sleepwalking a straight line from one side to the other._ "

While that was going on, Pinkie skipped her way into the arena, uncaring about the gaping faces that came from her magic. She simply made her way over to the crystals from Rarity's show, placed her hoof on it and said " **Kurasshu!** "

The crystals suddenly exploded away from Pinkie, turning into dust in an instant. Nothing else was touched.

Spike whistled. " _That's incredi-_ "

It was short lived as smaller explosions suddenly appeared all over, getting a groan from the dragon. " _Figures._ "

Even so, any doubts about the new magic that somehow survived up to then went like the crystals. That kind of power was the most shocking they have seen so far, even for Celestia and Luna who had at least heard of it.

 _Note to self: mark that down under 'Classified Use Only.'_ Celestia thought.

" _Well, at least it'll somewhat help with the next magic. Applejack's Green Magic, which basically allows her to grow and control nature. Perfect for plant-based farmers like her family._ " Spike stated as Pinkie skipped back to the others and Applejack walked out with pride in her step.

After a bit, they heard " **Nagareru kyodaina ki!** " and felt rumbling. However, unlike last time, they actually had the courage to look out while it was happening, and only AJ's six friends weren't stunned by the tree they suddenly saw grow out of the ground around the middle of the arena. It only got worse as they saw it twist around the edge before stopping in the middle again.

Looking back towards the earth pony, they saw her panting from the exertion. Summer ran out to her. "Applejack."

"Ah'm alright, Summer." She assured. "Just tired from the control needed to do this."

"Okay." Summer acknowledged, taking a hoof and draping it over his shoulders. He then helped her back to the others.

Spike and the Princesses were the first to clap at Summer's actions in helping Applejack out of the arena.

" _That's some sportsponyship, huh?_ " Spike said. " _And by the next person on the list. Summer Forest, wielding Fire Dragon Magic, and the one who made all of this possible._ "

Celestia turned to the soldier ponies and said, "This is what you can be a part of. Summer's magic is best shown in combat, so if you are willing, would you like to participate in this?"

Shining stepped out of the group and declared, "I accept."

This started a chain reaction, getting the others to accept as well.

Celestia smiled. "Then get in position. The tree is to help make things interesting."

However, as they were placing themselves around the arena, Blueblood and his personal guard came out as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Celestia called out, demanding an answer from the prince.

"This outrage you've dared to set up!" He responded, clearly angry over something. "I don't know how you managed to fool everyone so far, but this ends now! Only unicorns can use magic, not pegasus or earth ponies! And especially not some ridiculous dragon magic!"

Celestia was about to let loose her newfound anger at the upstart, but stopped when she heard a growl come from Summer, who had his head down as steam started to rise from his body. It was also around then that Dash came to from her fainting spell, just in time to here Summer say, "Blue...blood..."

"Um, Summer?" Twilight asked. "You okay?"

"Something...happening..." He answered as the steam and resulting heat slowly increased. "Burning...inside...but...not fire..."

Fluttershy and Dash were the first to realize what was going on. They backed away to get clear of the danger zone before Dash explained. "Summer, that's anger your feeling."

"An...ger...?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Dash said. "Anger at Blueblood for the insults he just threw at us, at you, and at Earthland Magic. And most likely Fairy Tail by association."

That did the trick. He was instantly covered in flames, followed right by a roar that caused _everyone in the entire city_ to flinch. He then glared at Blueblood, who started to sweat at what he was seeing personally.

While everyone else saw a fierce looking dragon overlap him, he saw a giant version of said dragon behind him, alongside a bipedal creature that looked somewhat similar to Summer in coloring at least. And all three were white-eyed glaring at him.

"You...dare...to insult...our HONOR?!" Summer yelled out. "TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PISS OFF A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD! **Karyū no Kenkaku!** "

Next thing anyone knew, Summer shot forward at Blueblood like a rocket, partially digging a trail in the ground behind him from the speed, power, and heat.

The unicorn barely dodged out of the direct attack, but was still sent flying as Summer swiftly swept around and scored a hit with a cry of " **Karyū no Tekken!** "

The other unicorns quickly got into the action, but it was pointless. Summer was already on a roll with his magic, launching fighters all over the place. Surprisingly enough, the tree had trouble actually taking any sort of damage from the fight, so most of the damage to the fighters was blunt-force in nature.

Even still, the audience couldn't help but wince each time one of Summer's attacks landed. Just what kind of power did the ancient magic users have at their disposal to be so devastating in battle? And that's nothing to say about just what kind of world they had lived in.

Twilight and the other, however, were also concerned. With it apparently being Summer's first time dealing with anger, there's not telling just how angry Summer truly was. It could've been mere annoyance for all they knew. Their situation was made even worse by the fact that they grew up in a time where fighting, let alone on Summer's level, just didn't happen, so they were scared to go out and try and do something.

Thankfully, for them, they didn't have to. Shining erected a barrier that knocked Summer for a loop, allowing Celestia to cover him in her magic and lift him to her. Once he saw what was happening, Summer's eyes grew wide as he recalled what happened. He started shivering and hyperventilating as he remembered what Sombra's guards had done to the last person who did something like this.

"Summer." Celestia said, only to not get a response. "Summer, calm down!"

While a bit more forceful than she would've liked, it got through to him in time as he responded with "Please...this one is sorry..."

 _A response, but not what I want._ Celestia tried again. "I'm not about to punish you for something Blueblood did."

"But-"

"No buts." Celestia was firm. "Even if you've spent time in Ponyville, you grew up a slave. If anything, I should apologize for not seeing the issue sooner."

Everyone was silent as they listened to the conversation.

Summer was blank when he heard those last words. A ruler? Apologizing? To him?!

But she wasn't done. "You've been without emotions or companionship for so long, it is hard for you to understand things like trust or restraint. And none of your friends really knew how to help either. But I had yet to do anything beyond making you a free citizen to truly help myself. And for that, I am sorry."

She let him down afterwards, only to then say, "And back with Blueblood, I'm pretty sure he's already been punished enough for his idiocy. Wouldn't you agree?"

She was particularly referring to the fact that said unicorn was hanging from a branch, upside down, and unconscious. A couple of his guards were trying to pick him back up, but were having trouble doing so.

Even with that, though, Summer wasn't happy with how he acted. Feeling guilty, he walked over to them and helped them bring Blueblood to solid ground. And while they were a little apprehensive about him, they could tell that his anger was gone, and he was upset at himself.

"Summer, was it?" one asked. After getting a nod, that guard continued speaking. "Too be honest, not many really like Blueblood, even amongst his guard. We at least suspected that his arrogance was going to come back and bite him sooner or later. Hopefully with this, he might actually somewhat tolerable to be around. Thanks."

Summer stared at the guard. "Yo...you're welcome..."

But as he made his way back to the waiting area, a new thought arose in his head. What would Twilight and the others think about this?

His head was down as he got to them, not wanting to see their expressions.

"Summer?" Twilight asked, albeit a bit hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Twilight." He said, monotone. "This one is calm again. But...it..."

"It hurt, what he said?" Fluttershy finished for him. "You wanted to protect us, right? But you didn't know any other way to do so."

Summer didn't move for a few moments, then nodded as tears started forming. He wanted to protect his new found friends, but ran the risk of- _Huh?_

His thoughts were stopped short as he felt a pair of hoofs wrap around him. Lifting his head, he saw that Fluttershy was the one hugging him. He then heard her say, "That's good enough for me."

"...how...?!" He demanded afterwards. "How can you forgive this one so easily?!"

"Like Princess Celestia said, you didn't have emotions, until you joined us." She responded. She then looked him in the eyes. "An accident isn't something to get mad over."

"She's right, sugarcube." AJ offered. "Getting mad at you for this display is like getting at a newborn foal for them not understanding that sometimes, ponies will say 'no.'"

"You said it, cowgirl." Dash agreed, followed by a despondent Pinkie and Rarity.

Twilight was the last to say anything, but she was the most profound. "Remember what was said about how Fairy Tail functioned?"

"Yes, Twilight."

"Doesn't that mean that we can't blame you if not you didn't say anything, but none of us even considered to to notice? Sometimes, we can't wait until the pony in trouble calls for help. If we can see the problem, and know how to help, then we should be able to take the initiative ourselves. Friendship requires all of us to do our part for each other. And as Fairy Tail wizards, we're more than just friends-"

"-we are family." Summer finished with her, smiling.

The little moment was interrupted by tumultuous applause and a grinning Celestia. Spike ended up explaining the situation. " _Truer words were rarely said by anyone._ "

Twilight blushed the worst, having recognized Celestia's smile. She had somehow managed to get the whole thing broadcast to the audience out in the arena.

" _That being said,_ " Spike continued a bit later after the applause died down. " _does anyone want to see the healer version of Summer's magic, or just have me explain Sky Dragon Magic?_ "

" _Dragons were capable of more than one element in Earthland?_ " Luna asked.

" _So far, we found seven for certain, with at least two possibilities._ " Spike explained. " _The seven known are Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, White, and Shadow. Out of them, the Sky Dragon is the most supportive of them, preferring to heal and boost the abilities of its comrades. This is partly helped by the fact that because of said magic, Fluttershy is capable of actually using the very air to restore her magic._ "

"... **WHAT?!** "

" _Oh, and one more thing._ " Spike said right after that response. " _For those wondering who were the primary users of these magic styles, at least beyond the dragon ones being used by dragons themselves. They were human._ "

"HUMAN?!"

That time was a lot closer, having come from Vinyl Scratch who just stared at Summer, unnerving him.

"Summer." Pinkie said after a moment. "We catch up later."

Summer didn't need any more to run off, with the only indication of direction being the dust trail in his wake. But Vinyl was quickly hot on his tail with a shout of, "GET BACK HERE!"

 **I'm open to better suggestions for a Japanese translation for 'Flowing Giant Tree.'**

 **As for anyone thinking things along the lines of 'Summer is Natsu's son:' HE ISN'T! He was just so affected by the Book of the Fairies, and Natsu's magic in particular, that he took on his current coloring. Understand? It's also why he only has the Fairy Tail mark instead of it overlapping a Cutie Mark.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again.**

 **While this will take place during the debut of Gilda the Griffon, Summer won't spend too much time involved. He'll be primarily dealing with a guildhall/school getting set up in case anyone else wants to learn Earthland Magic, and a bit of a seedier side among the mares of Equestria. Yeah, the lemons start here.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Magic, Mares, and a place to belong...what?

Summer gaped at the construction site before him. The foundation was already done, and it had only been an hour since the workers had shown up. All the leader did was get a good look at what the Fairy Tail building looked like and was already well on the way of making a pony version of it.

Mayor Mare was the one that revealed all of it to him that morning. The gray-themed mare smiled, amused at Summer's reaction. "You can speak freely, if you're waiting for a cue."

"Just what in bucking Tartarus are they eating?" Summer blurted out before he could stop himself.

Mayor Mare laughed. "Most of Equestria wonders that as well whenever they show up, but there is something I'd like to speak to you about in my office."

"Yes, Mayor." Summer replied, following her back through Ponyville and into Town Hall. He idly noticed Dash speed off in the corner of his eye, with Pinkie right behind her. _What's up with them?_

When they arrived in Mayor's office, she said to her secretary as she closed the door, "I'd appreciate not being disturbed. He'll need to learn of _that_ before he's caught off guard by it."

The secretary blushed. "Yes, ma'am."

Summer was confused by that, but didn't question it.

Mayor Mare walked over to stand beside her desk, turned to Summer, and then spoke. "First off, I'd like to emphasize that this isn't because of you being in trouble or anything. Rather, there is just something that you should know, for your own sake."

"Understood." Summer said with minor hesitance.

Mayor then asked. "Have you ever noticed how many stallions like yourself are actually in town?"

 _What does that have to do with anything?_ Summer thought as he nodded.

"Have you noticed how it seems to be rather lacking in comparison to the amount of mares?" Mayor continued.

Summer nodded again.

"It's actually like that throughout most of Equestria, actually." Mayor then started explaining where she was going with this. "No one knows for sure how it started to be this way, but it has caused a few problems in the past with many a mare. As a result, after the princesses chided the mares at the time about it, a sort of unspoken rule was created, not to be told to stallions unless they pass certain prerequisites, like you and Big Mac."

"'Unspoken rule,' Mayor?" Summer asked.

Mayor pointed to the door, where a list shimmered into view before Summer's eyes. "If a stallion passes enough of the items on that list, then a mare 'in need' can 'request assistance' from said stallion to handle said 'need.' However, it...isn't assistance like a delivery or extra set of hoofs."

She lightly blushed at that point, but quickly shook it off.

"What would be required of this one, then?" Summer asked, only to start at Mayor's answer.

"Children. While some might just go for the process itself, a good many will seek out your seed to give them foals."

Summer's mind stopped for a moment, but Mayor wasn't done.

"There are two stipulations, however. A mare can not steal another mare's stallion, only make the 'request.' And the only other stallions that are allowed to learn of this beyond the ones that pass muster, are the ones already married but can't do the deed themselves. That means that only you, Big Mac, and Mr. Cake know of this, and you and Big Mac can refuse if you need to."

"So...this one...is..." Summer tried to say, but stopped as Mayor guided him behind the desk.

"It's a shock to anyone, I admit." she told him. "But we needed to do something about the population balance. With stallions like you, Equestria stands a chance at the gender ratio not being so distorted."

"And that's the only reason for this?" Summer asked.

 **XXLemonXX**

"Like I said, most see it th-" Mayor was cut off as Summer kissed her, catching her off guard.

When he came back from it, he said, "Then they are missing so much."

Mayor smiled, quickly realizing what she has now in the stallion in front of her. She turned around and leaned over her desk, exposing her teets and opening to Summer. "Why don't we start with me? You'll need the experience, especially if you get married."

"Yes, Mayor." Summer said, before surprising Mayor by latching his mouth onto one of her teets, getting a gasp from the mare.

She stuttered out, "Summer, what are you doing? Those are for foals."

Summer quickly explained before continuing. "It's something this one found in a back chapter of the Book of the Fairies, and it was done by adults as well as foals."

Mayor gasped again at the feeling. _Humans actually did something like this? Celestia, don't stop!_

To her dismay, he did stop, only to move to the other one and begin again. But, to her now rattled mind, he stopped again. Only this time, he moved up and stuck his tongue into her opening.

"Buck!" She blurted out as she couldn't take it for long. She hadn't had a chance to be with a stallion for years, so her stamina had gone down a long way. She came into his mouth, surprising him with the sudden burst.

It also got him to back off in fear. "This one is so-" "Don't be. That was amazing. Was there anything else we could possibly do from that chapter?"

"Yes, Mayor." Summer answered, still a bit fearful but gaining a blush as the memories of said chapter surfaced. "Both various positions and an action where you did similar to this one what this one did to you."

That piqued the mare's interest. "Then why don't sit in the chair? That last one in particular sounded interesting."

"Yes, Mayor." Summer said, doing as she said. However, to help, she lightly pushed him back until the item she sought was open to her.

She noticed that the stallion's cock was only part way out, so she asked with a blush, "Anything in particular I should do? I haven't done this before."

"It didn't give any really specifics beyond licking it, kiss/gently blow on the tip, and engulfing it in your mouth as you move up and down IT!" Summer responded, the final word enhanced as Mayor coincidentally stuck it in her mouth.

However, it was a bit much for her, but not enough for her to completely let go. Just back off some until it no longer choked her. And while she didn't exactly like the taste, she didn't hate it either. Although she idly wondered how it would feel if it was in her back slit as it started growing in her mouth.

"Mayor." He ground out at the new feeling, only for it to intensify as she started moving her head. "Ngh!"

 _Not a personal preference, but Sweet Celestia, we're prudes!_ Mayor Mare thought to herself as she continued for bit until Summer cried out, his cock pulsed, and she felt something hot and sticky go down her throat. Swallowing, she actually found she liked the taste of the stuff, at least better than his cock.

She then let go and got on top of him, her legs on top of Summer's. When she pressed down, pushing her slit open with his cock, she groaned. "Oh buck! Just give me a moment."

About a minute later, she said, "Okay, I'm ready."

To help, he grabbed hold of her back joints, moving her up and down on him. However, that was about when his magic started getting in the way, particularly in the form of instincts and a mildly increased body temperature. Not expecting it at all, he didn't think as it took control of him.

Mayor Mare's mind started shutting down as Summer's heat rose a solid amount, only helped by Summer picking her up, laying her back on her desk with him on top, and plowed into her vigorously. The only things coming out of her mouth were "Buck!" and loud moans.

Thankfully, for both of them, Summer felt his release come quickly, getting him to bottom out as he shot into Mayor. When his cock stopped, he slumped onto her, allowing rest to clear the haze from their minds.

 **XXEndXX**

"Dear Celestia," Mayor said once she recovered enough to help Summer back on his feet. "that was something else."

Summer, on the other hand, was horrified at how he acted.

Mayor then opened the door and let Summer out, but not before saying to her fidgeting and blushing secretary, "Next time, your joining me."

The mare squeaked and fainted, confusing Summer. Was Mayor Mare actually okay with it.

"We'll just have to do something about control so that at the very least you can do that on your own whim, instead of losing yourself to it like I believe was this time." Mayor said out loud, not entirely speaking to Summer.

"Yes, Mayor." He answered mechanically, walking off while trying not to think too much about all that had just happened. Not only did he have sex with a mare, but he lost control, and said mare is actually considering coming back for more. It was a pretty big shock to his system.

His mind quickly discarded those thoughts once he was outside and saw Fluttershy near trembling from an irate griffon that was shouting at her for some reason. He rushed forward and headbutted the griffon away.

"Summer!" Fluttershy cried, happy for the help. She then blushed as she smelled the residue of Summer's recent activities.

"Are you alright, Fluttershy?" Summer asked.

"I'm okay, but as I was trying to help mother duck and her chicks through town, we met up and she started yelling at me." Fluttershy explained as best she could while trying to keep her mind off of the explicit thoughts that came from Summer.

"She shouldn't have gotten in my way!" the griffon shouted as she came up to them again.

Summer growled unconsciously as his magic flared some. "That doesn't give you the right to berate her like you were."

"And what are you going to do about it?" the griffon asked, only to have a flaming hoof hit her dead in the face, knocking her back again.

Realizing that Summer was rather annoyed, the crowd quickly dispersed, although the mares left with blushes when they noticed the smell. It wouldn't help their chances to get Summer upset at _them_.

Summer turned to Fluttershy, and noticed her blush and later the smell that still lingered. He grew nervous at the newfound awkwardness of the situation. "This one...can explain."

"The Unspoken Rule?" Fluttershy asked. At Summer's nod, the mare's blush intensified, as well as her thoughts about Summer. _Whoever got to him first is a lucky mare. I wonder-no, bad Shy!_

"Let's go find the others." Summer said, offering a hoof. She timidly took the hoof, allowing him to lead her to Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie and Twilight were coincidentally. Twilight just sent off a letter as they arrived, but none of them questioned it. "Hello, Twilight, Pinkie."

"Hello." Twilight greeted with a light blush, while Pinkie walked up and rubbed her body against Summer's, smiling in a way that Summer had never seen before. "I guess Mayor Mare told you about _that,_ Summer?"

"Yes, Twilight." Summer answered, head hung from embarrassment. It was too soon for him to fully get accustomed to the new information he had received that day.

"Then I just have one thing to say for the moment." Twilight told him. "You mind leaving the library for the two of us, please?"

"But you can call me anytime." Pinkie added, getting Fluttershy to faint and Summer to sputter. She giggled as Twilight glared.

"That aside, I guess you two know about Gilda, the griffon that's currently in town?" Twilight asked, changing the subject.

"Right before we came over here." Summer answered. "She was yelling at Fluttershy when this one first met her."

"She what?" Twilight asked.

"She yelled at Fluttershy, saying that Fluttershy shouldn't have gotten in her way when Fluttershy did no such thing." Summer said, this time going into detail with a light growl.

Twilight sighed. "Okay, something definitely has to be done about her. Earlier today, she apparently tried to hurt Pinkie, who was wanting to spend time with them while they were flying."

Summer's growl intensified. He was glad that Pinkie was safe, but she was still a Fairy, so the idea didn't sit well with him that she was nearly hurt.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to prove the case with Pinkie to Rain." She continued. "But we should be able to prove the encounter with Fluttershy. While some might doubt Pinkie, the only one in town that would even remotely doubt Fluttershy would be Gilda. It shouldn't be much of a stretch to claim that Fluttershy doesn't have a single dishonest or mean-spirited bone in her body."

"You do that." Pinkie piped up as she sashayed into the Bakery. "I got a party to plan."

Summer had trouble keeping his eyes from staying on Pinkie's flank as Fluttershy stirred.

Twilight, on the other hand, was a bit jealous as she said, "Just get Fluttershy back to her place for the time being."

"Yes, Twilight." Summer said as Fluttershy came to again. "Let's get you home, Fluttershy."

"Uh, okay." She said, not entirely sure of all that had just happened. Although she was definitely getting her hoof acquainted with her lower opening.

 **XXXXX**

Later that day, they all found themselves back at the bakery as Pinkie's party was underway, with Gilda the guest of honor. Thankfully, Summer had cleaned himself off beforehand, so he only had to deal with those that remembered the smell blushing at him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Rainbow Dash getting into his face and demanding, "Care to explain what happened today, Summer? Gilda said that you hit her in the face the first moment you met."

Summer shook his head. "This one didn't start by hitting her in the face."

"He's lying!" Gilda cried, coming up behind Dash.

"This one headbutted you away, accosted you for your verbal attack on Fluttershy, then hit you." Summer explained with a shrug, seeing no reason to try and lie.

Dash slowly turned to Gilda. "You never said anything about Fluttershy being there, Gilda."

While Dash rounded on the griffon, Summer started noticing a few things within Gilda's expression. _Strange. She seems afraid...more than she should for being found out._

The questions increased when Gilda attempted to make an excuse without much all that much anger. He was still confused when Pinkie diverted Gilda's attention and Twilight came up to him. "You alright, Summer?"

"This one is starting to think that there might be more going on with Gilda." Summer said.

"Why do you say that?" Twilight asked.

"Gilda lied to Rainbow, but only said that this one hit her in the face." Summer explained. "Once she was confronted with the truth, she acted as though she was afraid of Rainbow's reaction. And not like she just didn't want to be caught lying."

"So you think it might have something to do with their supposed old friendship?" Twilight clarified, contemplative. Now that she thought about it, Summer was starting to make sense. _Pinkie did say that Gilda tried to hurt her when she tried to hang out with the two. And the incident with Summer only started because Fluttershy encountered Gilda and Gilda started yelling at her...I need to find the psych book again._

They then heard a sudden splash, which turned out to be Gilda getting drenched for some reason they didn't really know. Although they did know it had something to do with Pinkie, so they didn't look into it.

However, it wasn't the last time something like that happened during the party. It was also pretty obvious to Summer and Twilight that Gilda's temper was quickly going to blow. They would need to be ready for potential damage control.

The final straw was when Pinkie got Gilda to try and play Pin the Tail. The griffon went in the opposite direction and slipped right out the door on some spilled food.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Gilda cried out, but that was all she said before Twilight interrupted with a question.

"Did you actually try to participate, or was it just because you wanted Pinkie to stop bothering you?"

The griffon sputtered before replying. "What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Ever since you arrived, you have bullied both Pinkie and Fluttershy, and tried to get Summer in trouble with Rainbow." Twilight explained. "You've tried to take all of Rainbow's time for yourself. You had said that you were old friends with her, but you've yet to do anything friendly. Pinkie set this all up to be friendly-"

"-so why can't you?" Summer asked alongside Twilight.

Gilda was speechless as she tried to figure out some sort of a comeback/denial, but Summer wasn't done. Pinkie started bouncing as he walked a few steps forward and music started playing. "Summer's gonna sing!"

 **[Hercules – Go the Distance]**

" _I have often dreamed, of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me._ " Summer sang, confusing even Pinkie with the words. " _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying, 'This is where I'm meant to be.'_ "

Gilda, Dash, and Twilight started having an idea as to what he was singing about when he sang 'This is where I'm meant to be.' However, Gilda was trying to deny it in her mind.

Summer walked over to the window to look out it. " _I will find my way. I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._ "

"You felt like you belonged when you became friends with Rainbow Dash." Summer told Gilda, looking over his shoulder. "And grew scared that she had replaced you."

Gilda hung her hung at the truth, only to hear Rainbow's remark. "Really, Gilda, you should've known me better than that. When I make a friend, I _make a friend._ None of us here in Ponyville would willingly replace one friend for another. While it did hurt to hear you lie to my face, as well as attempt to hurt my friends, that doesn't mean I won't stop being a friend to anyone. You just got to understand that we have changed since then, and unless you decide to petition to join Ponyville, we belong in different places now."

"But that doesn't mean you can't write to each other. Keep in contact." Twilight added. "Heh, I've actually been meaning to write to my old foalsitter for a few days now."

"The point is, Gilda, that while you may be miles apart, as true friends, you'll never forget each other." Summer finished. "As the third rule of leaving Fairy Tail states:'

' _Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider you own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live._ '"

That got the audience to murmur in agreement, seeing the truth behind the words. In the case of Gilda, she turned to Dash and asked, "You really won't forget?"

"Of course not! Though I can't much in regards to address until you settle down somewhere and send it to me." Dash replied with a chuckle that Gilda reciprocated.

Gilda then flapped her wings and started hovering. "Will do, the moment I find a place where I belong."

She then flew out the door and into the sky, all the while trailing an echo behind her. " _I will beat the odds. I can go the distance. I will face the world, fearless, proud and strong. I'm sure in time, when I do go the distance, I will find my warm welcome right where I belong!_ "

 **[End Song]**

 **So, how was it? Now, I know that I could definitely be other thinking things here with Gilda, but remember what I did with Applejack in the Applebuck Season chapter. While he may not have his full emotions yet, Summer doesn't have much of anything stopping him from figuring out stuff like this. Cases like his tend to have an easier time than most to notice similar issues in others. So it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for him to figure out that Gilda was afraid of being replaced, and took the wrong directions to deal with it.**

 **She just needed a little help to find where she truly belonged.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again.**

 **First off, the first part is roughly a continuation of the last chapter that I just forgot to put in, but it is about something that will affect their future greatly.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Back It Up

Twilight groaned as she stirred, felt exhausted and sore. "Wh...what?"

"Anyone got the name of the bull that ran meh over?" Applejack asked out loud.

"Bull?" Twilight asked as she tried to stand, only to wince and look at her hoof. A fresh scar in the shape of the word 'nakama' that she recalled from the Book was on it. Before she could think about it, the reason for it's existence appeared in her mind, reminding her of what they and their friends did the night before.

 **XXXXX**

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea, darling?" Rarity asked Twilight._

 _"Positive." Twilight answered, setting up an intricate circle inside the Golden Oaks Library. "I've already asked the princesses and gave them all the details. It's just really to strengthen the bond we share."_

 _She then went on to explain why she was doing this. "I don't doubt any of you, but it's pretty obvious that we've got a long way to go to not have to worry about our friendship breaking. And as the Elements of Harmony, we need it more than anyone. Thankfully, we also have a focus for this, that being Summer and Fairy Tail."_

 _"So we're going to become family like the original Fairies?" asked Pinkie._

 _"That's what it should do, at the very least." Twilight admitted. "With it binding us, it should be easier to be there for each other when we need it the most."_

 _Fluttershy, however, was nervous. "Um, this isn't going to hurt, is it?"_

 _Twilight was quick to assuage her fears. "That's part of what I written to the princesses about, actually. All it really requires is a marking that will stay in your hide as a focal point for it to affect you. Otherwise it shouldn't hurt at all. Although the pages the marked this did say that it was best to do it on a hoof, which we could then press down into the circle for maximum effect."_

 _As she finished speaking, she finished setting up the circle._

 _"So it's just really a permanent reminder of our friendship and the power it gives us?" Applejack clarified. "'cause this sounds like a good idea."_

 _"As the Element of Loyalty, you should know I'm in." Dash declared. "But just one question. What is being used for the mark's shape?"_

 _"Nakama." Twilight answered. "It roughly means 'Friend.' Although some of the Fairies have been known to use it to mean 'Family.'"_

 _"Because that is how the Fairy Tail guild was to its members." Summer said. "A family."_

 _"Albeit one that was rather dysfunctional, rowdy, and destructive most of the time." Spike added. "Seriously, practically every time they show up on a job, something gets beaten down, knocked apart, or blown up."_

 _"That was just Team Natsu, Spike." Twilight reminded the dragon. "The others only did it when something provoked them, like Laxus in the Battle of Fairy Tail. Anyways, in line everyone, and a hoof out. I'll go last."_

 _When they were in position, Twilight used her unicorn magic on a nearby knife, which then floated over and gently cut deep enough into each of them to last. And when she was finished, she had Spike do the same for her._

 _"Okay, now make your way around the circle so that we're evenly spaced out." Twilight instructed. Once they managed to do so, she continued. "Now just channel magic into the hoof with the mark and press down inside the circle."_

 _That was the last thing she remembered before a flash of light knocked her out._

 **XXXXX**

"Apparently there was a side effect I didn't read about." Twilight thought out loud. She then turned to the others that were standing up as she remembered what had happened. "At the very least, it was a success s...Rarity will you calm down? I just didn't have any way to make it as a tattoo instead of a scar...how did I know that?"

Sure enough, Rarity was slowly starting to freak out over the new scar. However, she wasn't in direct enough view of Twilight to truly allow her to see it. In fact, only Spike was actually in a decent position to see her, and he didn't entirely notice her inevitable reaction.

"The marks are successful." Summer said, which explained everything.

"So because of these, we know how the others are feeling?" Rainbow asked. "Awesome."

"And have an easier time becoming closer as a family." Twilight added. "Because that's what we are at the end of the day. Sure we may have troubles along the way, but we'll always be together."

"Sorry to cut in, but Ah'd better get back to the farm." Applejack piped in. "It's morning."

That got all of them back to reality quickly.

"Let's convene again later on, okay?" Twilight asked. "I dare say all of us want to know just what this can really do."

She got no arguments from any of them.

 **XXBoast BustersXX**

"Thank you for modeling, darling." Rarity said to Summer, having gotten his help that day. "I've been meaning to try and create a few of the styles from Earthland. Although you'll only be helping with the male styles, while the mannequin will suffice for the female ones."

"Your welcome, Rarity." Summer said in response. As a reference, he had brought out the Book of the Fairies so that they could take a look at the various styles the men wore in the fashion chapter. _Although this one isn't entirely sure just why chapters like that are turning up in it._

Currently, they were working on the outfit commonly worn by Precht when he was still part of Fairy Tail. Rarity was especially loving the cloak part of it, but was finding it a bit hard to truly pull off. Even so, she wasn't about to give up so easily.

However, their attention was diverted upon hearing some sort of commotion outside.

"What's going on out there?" Rarity asked, walking out to check. She was quickly answered by Pinkie who appeared out of nowhere in her face.

"Anewpony'sintownandshe'sputtingonashow!Comeonyoutwo!"

Rarity barely managed to understand her, and quickly got the cloth she was using on Summer off of him. "Let's go, darling."

"Yes, Rarity." He said, right behind her as they followed the crowd.

Arriving in town square, the pair found a wagon with a blue curtain and a stage surrounded by ponies. Towards the front, they found Pinkie and their friends.

"Hello." Rarity greeted. "Do any of you know wh-"

She was cut off when a firework suddenly went off from the wagon. They then heard a female voice call out from inside. "Greetings! I am the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

A teal blue unicorn wearing a purple cape and hat walked out onto the stage, raising her front hooves in time with some more fireworks.

Summer and the others weren't impressed, especially as Trixie started boasting to the town about vanquishing an ursa major, among other things. However, Summer also noticed that Twilight wasn't looking too happy at the comments from the others.

He held out a hoof in front of them, silently gesturing to Twilight. Pinkie then suddenly whispered into Dash's ear, getting the mare to look at her right as Trixie called out, "And I dare any of you naysayers to beat me in a duel!"

Dash grinned as she stepped up, sparks crackling over her. "Then why don't you just start with me?"

Pinkie then quietly spoke to Summer and Twilight. "Unlike her, you don't boast of your magic, Twilight. So don't worry, okay?"

Twilight smiled at the assurance, while in the meantime Trixie was stunned at what she was seeing.

Truthfully, she had come to Ponyville, skeptical of the rumors she had heard from the Equestrian Magic Competition. A pegasus that could become lightning? An earth pony that could breath fire? She couldn't comprehend it.

Even more so, it challenged her claim of being the most magical pony in Equestria. And that was something she could not let stand.

However, seeing the pony in front of her now, she was starting to think that this endeavor wasn't quite such a good idea. Unfortunately, her pride wouldn't allow her to back down now.

"So be it, foolish pony. The Great and Powerful Trixie will show you how magic is really done." She declared, getting into position.

But that was all she could do before having to duck when Dash said " **Ikazuchi.** " and shot lightning far enough to hit her position if she didn't. She could see the smug grin on the mare's face even plainer than day. It was quickly dealt with though when they heard a throat being cleared behind Dash, revealing that Mayor Mare wasn't entirely happy about the fact that the lightning had caused her mane to suffer from static.

Dash chuckled awkwardly as she came back down and helped Fluttershy and Rarity fix Mayor up, sincerely apologetic. And as she went down, Applejack came up, bringing with her Pinkie, two plates, and two seeds.

Pinkie put a plate in front of Applejack and Trixie, with a seed on each.

"This one is simple." Applejack said. "Just use magic to get the seed to sprout. However, Ah will admit that there is a reason behind this, and it isn't to hurt you."

Trixie wasn't sure where AJ was going with this, but nonetheless attempted to get the seed to sprout. Unfortunately, she quickly realized that she couldn't do it. Her magic was just not compatible. She was straining herself when something wooden gripped her midsection enough to catch her off guard, stopping the flow of magic. She turned her head, and to her surprise, what was holding her was the other seed!

"For the record, mah friends and Ah don't have any problems with performers." Applejack said. "It's just the ones that boast about their 'accomplishments' that we are having issues with."

Trixie then felt the grip slacken as it went back into the seed, as though nothing was out of the ordinary. She had a lot to think about.

"This show is over." She said as she moved back into the wagon, turning it into a simple wagon. And with that, the crowd dispersed, or rather would have if they didn't hear a voice that Twilight recognized instantly say, "Incredible."

"Cadance!" Twilight cried out, rushing through the crowd to an awaiting alicorn with a more pink/magenta color to her mane and coat that greatly confused Summer. Though this didn't stop him from bowing with the others.

Twilight hugged the alicorn, happy to see her old foalsitter again. "I've missed you."

"And I, you." Cadance said, then looked Twilight in the eye. "Celestia and Luna contacted me about Summer, asking for an initial diagnostic."

"He's this way." Twilight said, guiding her through the crowd, although might have said she was trying to drag the alicorn through. When they returned to the main group, Twilight pointed to Summer. "This is him. Summer, this is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, otherwise known as Princess Cadance, the Princess of Love."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Summer." Cadance greeted. "No doubt that you are confused about me being a princess when you only knew of Celestia and Luna."

Summer nodded.

"I became a princess _after_ the incident that sealed you away, so I'm not old enough for you to have known about me." She explained. "However, despite that, I'm also the best of us princesses to help your recovery continue moving forward, thanks to being connected to an actually emotion instead of a planetary body."

Summer was still somewhat confused, but understood well enough. Cadance was a more recent addition, so he wouldn't have been able to learn about her until he was out.

"Shall we convene to somewhere a bit more private to talk?" She asked, gesturing away from the crowd. "Twilight and Spike can come to if you if feel it would help."

"That would probably be best." Twilight said with Spike agreeing. "It'll be easiest that way."

Summer simply kept quiet as they walked, leaving the crowd to disperse on there own. Although the only one that really noticed two young colts sneak off was Applebloom, who had come with her sister and was now suspicious of the two that she recognized as Snips and Snail. _What are those two up to?_

Cadance and Twilight led them back to the Library, where Twilight and Spike promptly closed it to the public for the time being. Afterwards, Spike set up some food for all of them as they began the conversation.

"Before we start, I would like to know how far you've come, Summer. It'll be a good starting point to see where you'll need to go from here." Cadance said.

Twilight was the one who answered. "Despite how it may seem at times, he still has trouble connecting to his emotions. The Equestrian Magic Competition was the biggest bout of emotion he ever had, while the other times were much more subtle. He still speaks of himself as 'this one' as well. However, he at least has gotten to the point that most of the time, he's just really silent because no one asked him."

"Plus, he has shown to be rather observant and helpful." Spike added. "He was the first that figured out just what the problem was for both AJ and Gilda while she was here."

Twilight nodded at his words.

However, Cadance still wanted Summer's own thoughts.

Summer was silent as he tried to answer Cadance. He tried to, but found himself unable to. It was clear that Cadance was trustworthy, seeing as Twilight and Spike trusted her. He also didn't have any real problem with Cadance being female. So what was holding him back?

A few minutes of silence later, and Cadance said "I think I've learned enough for Luna to continue during the night."

"Really?" Twilight asked, concerned and confused.

"Not only has no one directly asked for his opinion, but also no one has given such a big question." Cadance answered. "I think one of the best things that will truly be able to help will just really be having at least Celestia or Luna be more involved. It's easier for you and your friends because you could've easily been in a similar position if history had taken a different course."

Twilight and Spike flinched at the thought, seeing her point. But she wasn't done.

"However, thanks to the years he spent under Sombra, all he's received from nobility and royalty is oppression and fear. Even with Celestia and Luna showing that they are different from Sombra, a part of him still doesn't feel comfortable being treated as a remote equal by those he feels are leagues above him."

They were all silent after that. There just wasn't any way to respond to that, and it did make sense. Some wounds can never be truly rid of.

"It's a good thing that Luna is the main one that will be helping you out of us. Even if I'm the Princess of Love, she'll be the closest to actually knowing how you feel personally. You can probably help each other." Cadance continued in a lighter tone. "I also can't stay away from the Empire for too long. Still work to be done. Although I wouldn't mind keeping in contact."

"The Crystal Empire?" Summer couldn't help but ask.

"It had disappeared after Celestia and Luna defeated Sombra, but it showed up roughly around the same time as Rainbow Dash's legendary Sonic Rainboom." Cadance told them. "I was tasked with trying to maintain order so that they don't lapse into chaos and destruction from both their return to the world and the lack of a leader. Even if Sombra was terrible, he still kept the Empire together."

"Like the Blue Skull guild before Fairy Tail." Spike remarked, which quickly got the conversation away to the Book of the Fairies and the things inside it.

However, about an hour or so later, they were interrupted by a frantic knocking at the door. Opening it revealed a panicking Applebloom huffing from exertion and adrenaline.

"What's wrong, Applebloom?" Twilight asked, instantly concerned.

She managed to struggle out, "Snips...Snails...Ursa...coming..."

Spike face-planted as he translated. "Snips and Snails woke and Ursa and it's coming to Ponyville."

"Wh-" Summer was about to ask before they heard a loud roar rumble through the town. Summer quickly sped off, leaving Spike to get Applebloom inside as Twilight and Cadance went out after him.

The two mares quickly met up with a frantic Applejack. "Have either of you seen Applebloom?"

"She's fine, AJ. She's at the library with Spike." Twilight told her. "She had warned us about the Ursa."

While the earth pony breathed in relief in regards to her sister, she still wondered about Summer. But she didn't have to ask about him as she heard a loud explosion go off beyond the edge of town. "Summer must be already fighting the Ursa."

"We'll do what we can to help him." Cadance ordered with a serious face. "You try and find the ones known as Snips and Snails. I would like to speak with them afterwards."

Applejack sped off to do as ordered, not wanting to upset Cadance even more than this current situation most likely has. She was still a princess with a lot of power, after all. But AJ was certainly going to be there when the princess 'spoke' to the two colts.

Cadance was the first of the two to arrive on the scene, having flown there. She was just in time for her to hear Summer call out " **Karyū no Kōen!** " right before throwing a ball of fire easily twice his size at his opponent's night-blue-star-filled face. It exploded with enough force to knock it onto it's back, giving her a chance to speak to Summer about a plan of action.

"Summer! We need to find a way to put it to sleep." She said once she was close enough. "It's an Ursa minor, and Snips and Snails must've woken it from it's slumber."

"How do you wish to proceed, Princess?" Summer asked, eyes never leaving the ursa's form as it tried to get up and attack.

Cadance noticed a nearby water tower as Twilight finally arrived. "Summer, you keep it occupied. Twilight, we'll be putting that thing to sleep."

She enveloped the water tower in her personal magic while Twilight worked on enveloping the creature. It took another but smaller fireball, but she was able to catch it off guard and start lulling it a bit in the air. Cadance brought over the tower as a makeshift bottle, which helped seal the deal as it went to sleep.

Cadance then took over for Twilight. "I'll deposit back in the Everfree Forest. You two get back to town and make sure that Snips and Snails are ready to explain why they did this."

"Yes, Princess/Cadance." They answered, taking a more sedate pace now that the immediate crisis had passed.

The pair were met by Mayor Mare, their friends, Applebloom, and a yellow and blue pair of colts at the edge. Most of them were straight up concerned, while the colts were also ashamed of what they had almost caused.

Mayor Mare noticed that the princess wasn't with them. "Is the princess alright?"

"Yes, Mayor." Twilight answered. "She's putting the Ursa back into the Forest now. She'll be with us shortly."

"Good." Mayor said, relieved for the princess.

"Which just leaves the two of yeh." Applejack said, turning to the colts. "Just what made yeh think that waking an Ursa Major was a good idea?"

"It was actually an Ursa Minor, the baby." Twilight corrected.

"That just makes this worse!" Applejack declared.

"We're really sorry." Snips said sincerely. "We just wanted to help Trixie."

"You believed her when she said that she vanquished an Ursa Major?" Cadance asked as she had just arrived when he said that, perplexed with their thoughts. "Is that seriously what you're saying to us?"

The two cowered in fear at the gaze of the princess. Thankfully for them (at least in regards to the current moment), Applebloom answered. "Yes. I overheard them talk about it once I was close enough. That was when I ran off to get you."

"Which is one of the best things yeh could've done, sister." AJ said, proud of the filly.

"Needless to say, the two of you are in so much trouble." Mayor Mare said to Snips and Snails. "Now come with me. We'll be speaking to your parents about this."

"That's about all we'll be able to do, though." Pinkie piped into the conversation. "Trixie's gone."

Sure enough, when they searched, they couldn't find any sign of Trixie or her wagon. They had to stop once Cadance said that she had to go back to the Crystal Empire, but not before making sure they knew that Celestia and Luna would hear about this.

The day ended on the note of Summer's stomach rumbling out of the blue, breaking the tension.

 **At the very least, this will up in case I'm not going to be able to use a canon episode for a chapter. I can then focus on Summer spending occasional time in the Empire. It's just really a thought right now.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again.**

 **Now it's Fluttershy time to shine alongside Summer (at least in direct comparison to the other Elements). Although Summer is going to have to figure out a way to keep the dragon silent once it finds out about the 'slayer' aspect of their shared magic.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Dragons and Slayers

When Summer woke, he was momentarily confused before he remembered that he was no longer in the Golden Oak Library.

He was now living in the Equestrian Fairy Tail Guildhall.

However, he didn't quite get the chance to properly explore the night before when the workers had finished, so he would need to do that this morning. Thankfully, it was still close to sunrise, so he should have time to do so.

And while most of it was like it was in the Book, there was a few things he noted pretty quickly that were different.

The tavern area was replaced by an bigger mission board, while the tables were focused on the sides of the room. The second floor was a classroom with access to the currently empty library, while a few actual bedrooms were behind the main library area. And behind the building was a hot spring and an acre of training ground.

 _This one should probably see about asking Twilight for helping with Rune Magic on the training ground and the hot spring._ Thought Summer. _Especially thanks to Slayer Magic, the training ground will need something to help repair it._

"Nice place you got here." He was caught by surprise by Vinyl's voice behind him.

"Hello, Vinyl." He greeted as he turned.

"I'm surprised Pinkie hasn't shown up yet." the mare remarked.

"It was finished just last night." Summer replied. "This one was the first to be notified, so it is somewhat doubtful that Pinkie had time to discover."

Vinyl chuckled. "Don't be so sure. Pinkie probably already knows, and is just waiting until later today for the house-warming party. Although that isn't why I'm here now."

She took Summer's silence as her cue to continue. "Would there happen to be a music section in that book of yours?"

Summer moved a hoof some. " **Kanso.** "

The Book of the Fairies appeared before him. "Search, Music."

The book opened to the Table of Contents, with a couple sections highlighted. They were labeled Musical Scores and Sound Magic.

"Sound Magic?" Vinyl asked, curious.

"Grants the user limited telepathy and control over sound in various ways. Cobra of the Oracion Seis used it in his battle against Natsu during the Nirvana Mission, and later against Sugarboy when the Neo Oracion Seis attempted to manipulate time to basically cause Armageddon." Summer explained.

Vinyl blinked. "Just what kind of people were Fairy Tail to deal with Armageddon of all things?"

"People who didn't know the phrase 'holding back.'" Summer answered. "The biggest complaint from both the Magic Council, and some of their own like Lucy Hearfilia, was how much money kept on being funneled into repairing whatever town they were in. Especially Team Natsu, whose team leader wouldn't even notice that he caused that much damage until someone pointed it out to him after the fight was done."

Vinyl laughed at that, imagining what he was talking about. The idea of a small group of wizards, let alone one wizard alone, doing enough damage to basically destroy a place like Canterlot would definitely horrify anypony. But it would also be completely hilarious for those that weren't involved.

At least the only times something close to that would happen in Equestria is if Pinkie got a little too out of control or someone ticked Summer off.

But that was all irrelevant to what she had come for. Flipping to the Musical Scores, she perused them and then asked Summer, "These are amazing, Summer. Mind if I get some sheets to copy this down?"

"This one will either be here or have left a note." Summer answered, which resulted in Vinyl heading out to do just as she said. This left him alone once more. Although this did give him a thought that he would have to run by Mayor Mare at least to be certain if it was a good idea. Thankfully, he was capable of leaving a note for Vinyl in case she came back before him.

As he was moving to Town Hall, he noticed smoke coming from a nearby mountain. It was thick and floating towards Ponyville. _That isn't normal smoke. The others should be warned about this._

Switching to top speed, he disappeared from view and reappeared knocking on the library door somewhat loudly.

Spike was the one who sleepily answered. "What is it, Summer?"

"We've got trouble." Summer said as he pointed out the smoke. "It's heading to Ponyville."

Spike quickly woke up at that. "I'll get Twilight."

Twilight practically teleported to Summer once she found out. Seeing the smoke as well, she asked Spike, "Any idea what type of dragon that might be?"

"Probably a Grand Red." Spike answered while writing a letter to Celestia. "I'm letting Princess Celestia know in case she would like us to take care of it. She might have the Royal Guard take care of it if it turns out to be not as bad as it looks."

"Thanks, Spike." said Twilight. "Once that is done, you and me will get the others. Summer, you tell Mayor Mare. She'll need to get Ponyville ready in case it's too much for us."

"At once, Twilight."

With that, Twilight and Spike went to gather their friends while Summer went to Town Hall, the only place he really knew where he could find Mayor Mare.

He was about to kick the doors open when he caught Mayor's scent coming up from the side. "Can I help you?"  
"A dragon's near enough to risk Ponyville." Summer explained, pointing out the smoke. "A message has just been sent to the princesses about this."

Mayor didn't like the news, but kept calm. It wouldn't help anyone, let alone herself, if she panicked. "I'll see what I can do to help protect Ponyville. You and the Elements are the closest available to handle this properly, so you should get ready for the trip."

"Yes, Mayor." Summer bowed his head before running off to relay the new info.

 **XXXXX**

"Okay, so we all know what we're about to do, right?" Twilight spoke. "A dragon has settled down on the mountain, and we need to send it somewhere else before Ponyville is hurt badly."

She, alongside Summer, Dash, AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy were finally starting their journey to the mountain that the dragon was on.

However, some were a bit hesitant, particularly Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Why can't we just leave the dragon alone?" Rarity asked, admittedly not knowing much about dragons.

"The only time something like this happens is when the dragon is about to go into their 100-year sleep." Twilight answered. "It won't be moving unless we get to it in time."

"Oh." Rarity said, starting to see the problem.

Twilight then gave her a warning. "And under no circumstances are you to try and take any of the treasure the dragon must've accumulated. With ones like Spike being exceptions, a provoked dragon's greed will result in _all_ of Ponyville dying before it even starts to calm down. So leave whatever piles you see in there alone, understand?"

Rarity nodded, a little unnerved by how serious Twilight was acting.

As for Fluttershy's case...Spike was trying his best to take care of her animals after they had gotten her to leave the sports helmet, life jacket, and floaties behind. And even then she was the most hesitant to go out of them.

It was pretty obvious that she was scared, which was partly why Summer was standing the closest to her. He was the one that got her to leave the protective equipment behind, so Twilight thought it best for him to stay by her.

However, as they were moving, AJ came up to Summer. "Would Applebloom be considered old enough teh start learning Earthland Magic? She's started asking about it, and Ah don't want her teh do anything she isn't ready fer."

"While the exact starting age isn't quite specified, there are certain circumstances to take into account." Summer answered as best he could. "Not everyone is well and truly capable of learning magic. In fact, the population of wizards, at least in Fiore, was more about 10%. Then there is also certain age requirements, but those are just in cases of immaturity and late bloomers. The final issue that some faced was trying to learn a magic that they weren't compatible with, like trying to learn Fire Magic when your compatible with Ice Magic."

"So see if she can, but be prepared if she can't?" AJ summarized to Summer's nod. "Ah can work with that."

The journey lapsed into silence after that, most wanting to focus on the task at hand.

And as time passed, the cloud of smoke went farther, just making it to the local farms as they arrived at the mountain base.

"We're running out of time." Twilight noted. "And the dragon's towards the top."

"Then why are we still walking instead of flying or something?" Dash asked, only to be rebuffed by Summer.

"You're not strong enough to carry all of us up there, so don't try it."

Unfortunately, as they moved, Fluttershy was silently having trouble continuing. On one hand, she didn't want to disappoint, while on the other, she was scared of the destination.

The only thing that was keeping her from at least stopping completely was Summer's presence beside her. Despite how she usually acted, she was a lot more observant than most. She remembered the combined smells Summer was giving off when Gilda was in Ponyville, and knew what it meant. He had mated with Mayor Mare under The Unspoken Rule, and once other mares found out, then they would try and flock to him for the same. Shy didn't want to be left behind. _If anything, I wish I could stay by his side. Besides Dash and the others, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. But would he want me?_

She felt Summer's hoof gently press on her shoulder, as though to reassure her. She blushed some as she smiled at him, not having to say a thing as they pressed forward.

The reassurance quickly disappeared once Twilight said, "Be careful around here. We're starting to get into avalanche territory, and the slightest noise could set one off."

 _Really, Twilight?_ Summer thought as he noticed Fluttershy starting to panic. " **Kanso.** "

He quickly gagged Fluttershy with a piece of rope, catching her by surprise and stopping the panicking for the time being. He turned to the others. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Okay, but please be quick. Your magic would be helpful if it turned into a fight." Twilight answered for them.

Summer nodded, then led Fluttershy back a small ways to a somewhat private spot between a few rocks. Once there, he gently sent the rope back with another " **Kanso.** " and spoke softly to the mare. "Do you need a moment to calm down, Fluttershy?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks. The rope did the trick. But..."

"Do you want this one to carry you the rest of the way?" Summer asked, only for her to blush and turn around.

 **XXLimeXX**

"I know about your mating with Mayor Mare." She told him. "You...you mind giving me a quick peak at what you did during it? You don't have to if y-"

She was cut off when the rope suddenly appeared in her mouth again, followed right by Summer explaining, "Sorry, but it is to keep risk of avalanche as low as possible."

Her face then dropped like a rock as Summer dug his tongue into her snatch, her moan muffled by the rope to her immense gratitude. She could barely think straight as her pleasure nerves were shot by his tongue.

But surprisingly enough, even with her inexperience, it still took about five minutes before the floodgates opened, nearly drenching Summer's face with her juices. He lapped it up as best he could, but Fluttershy, in an action not like her usual self, struggled around and licked the rest off and swallowed it. She then kissed him, only for the kiss to restore her mind and cause her to faint.

 **XXEndXX**

Summer didn't really know what to think about the mare's actions, so he just stuck to putting her on his back and running to catch up with the others. He found them just beyond the avalanche danger zone.

"Everything okay with Shy?" Twilight asked.

Summer nodded. "She just fainted."

"Good, because we're almost there." Twilight said, indicating a cave opening not too far ahead. "Now remember, we're trying to convince the dragon to move before Ponyville is hurt, so we can not do anything to make it angry. Including attempting to steal some of its treasure. If the rest of us fail, it'll be up to Summer and Shy to succeed with their magic."

"Aye aye, mon capitan." Pinkie declared while wearing a paper bag and holding a rubber chicken that she had gotten from somewhere that Summer couldn't figure out. He knew that she didn't have Requip Magic, so how did she suddenly have those with her.

Needless to say, he held back and gently woke Fluttershy as they started going in one by one and trying to get the dragon to leave.

When the first thing she saw once she came to was Summer, she remembered what she did, squeaked, and tried to curl up in embarrassment if Summer didn't have hold of her. "I'm sorry, Summer. I don't know what came over me."

Summer just stuck to hugging her, trying to portray that he didn't hold it against her. He was idly surprised that it was truly because he felt that way instead of simply trying to keep her out of trouble or anything. Maybe another part of his past was flowing away?

The two then watched as the attempts failed and the ponies came out disappointed. Although Twilight did get upset once she found out the real reason why Rarity was disappointed.

When Dash's turn arrived, her patience had run out. "I've had it. Time to get this dragon the buck out of here!"

"No, Dash!" Twilight cried as Summer jumped towards the pegasus pony, only for him to miss as she called out " **Kaminari bodi!** " and hit the wall above the dragon's head, waking it up when a rock painfully hit it on the snout.

Growling, it got up and noticed Dash, who had just got herself unstuck from the wall. But as it started up a blast of fire, Summer put a stop to it with a flaming punch that shocked the dragon beyond count. That attack was one of the most painful things it had ever experienced. Just what was going on?

To make matters worse for the dragon, Fluttershy appeared right in its face, and she wasn't happy at all. "Oh no you don't, mister! While my friend could've been a bit smarter, all we've been trying to do is get you to find a different cave so that your smoke won't hurt local citizens. And yet the first moment you were even remotely rudely awoken, you attempted to attack. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The dragon's voice finally gave them a gender, which was male. "What would you have me do? Big enough caves aren't that easy to find anywhere."

Fluttershy wasn't buying. "You do realize you could just simply make one, right? Or is it just that this is conveniently big enough and you don't care?"

The dragon didn't have an answer for that, although part of it was because of the unnerving stare Shy was giving him. For some reason he couldn't understand, that stare meant 'Comply or regret it. Your choice.' to his mind, and it was breaking through any barrier he tried to put up.

Both of them were surprised when they heard Pinkie shout from above them. " **Kurrashu!** "

Next thing they knew, the middle of the roof exploded outwards, turning into a skylight as Summer caught Pinkie as she fell.

She giggled as she kissed him once they were back down on the ground. "Thanks, Summer."

She then turned to Rarity. "Rarity, you mind making a wall once we're all out?"

Twilight quickly caught on to Pinkie's thoughts. "We don't actually need to force the dragon to move. We can just force the smoke to go in a different direction. And with the only opening being up, Ponyville's safe and the dragon can still sleep here."

"Yepper do." Pinkie confirmed, bouncing out of the cave.

That placated Fluttershy and Summer, who apologized to the dragon and left as well. Although Summer did warn him that the crystals wouldn't exactly hold well under direct fire, so he should be careful.

Needless to say, the dragon's interest was piqued at what the future had in store for the ponies as the crystals grew before his eyes. He couldn't wait to see it once he woke up from his slumber.

Outside of the cave, Applejack was the first to speak. "Let's hope this works. Ah don't think any of us really want teh come back here, am Ah right?"

"Oh it will." Pinkie assured. "Dragons love treasure, including crystals. He won't like himself that much if he destroyed any of it. And speaking of treasure, we might want to hurry. Shy's already started making progress in getting her stallion if you know what I mean."

She then ran off, followed closely by Summer and Fluttershy, albeit for different reasons. The other four had to take a moment before racing to catch up, not realizing that Pinkie was just trying to get them to stop denying what they were unknowingly feeling.

 **XXLittle snippet of Fluttershy once she returned homeXX**

Fluttershy found her bunny Angel waiting with Spike on the doorstep, and Spike looked terrible.

"You okay, Spike?" she asked, concerned.

Spike waved her off. "Yeah, just not exactly big enough to be of much help, especially with the bigger animals. After I managed to get Angel's help, things went a lot better."

"Thank you, you two." Fluttershy told them. "You can go now if you want, Spike. The other dragon shouldn't be much of a problem. As for me, I need to take a cold shower."

Spike and Angel both raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything as the pony went inside. Once they heard the water running, they snickered as they both knew what she meant.

Fluttershy wasn't the only one with enhanced senses.

 **At least in regards to Fluttershy, not much is actually because of her Dragon Slayer Magic affecting her mind or senses. Most of it is due to the primary company she keeps, otherwise known as regular animals that had enhanced senses. Combined with her personal talent and shyness, she secretly had developed similarities to them. Her shyness is just holding her back from submitting to Summer the moment she even begins to smell him, let alone see him. However, she _isn't_ a closet slut or anything. Just really likes Summer.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again.**

 **This time will be one of the non-canon chapters, focusing on Summer's first official session with Luna and him starting on making Fairy Tail great again. Probably add a little bit with Vinyl again. Among other things for Vinyl, the Unspoken Rule.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

And so it begins...

"I understand that the time for this session could have been better thought out." Luna said to Summer. "But this is only the first session. After this, we will be able to set a much better lot of time for our talks."

She was referring to having woken Summer up rather early one morning to begin their talks together. The earth pony and alicorn were sitting in the newly dubbed Fairy Hall, with some tea and dandelion sandwiches for refreshment.

Summer nodded at her words as she continued. "As Cadence had said, I will be doing this on account of our similar pasts. We both were trapped for years, but I was the cause of my own imprisonment."

As she looked down, he didn't really know what to do except offer a hoof across the table between them. She noticed the gesture and smiled, taking it in her own.

The two stayed like that for a few moments before Luna asked, "You are quite the unique one, Summer Forest. Might I inquire as to how you managed to turn out so well when you were the slave of Sombra?"

Summer stared at the princess as he tried to answer. It was honestly the first time someone had truly asked about his past directly like that.

"...to be honest, it was better for this one than many others, especially the mares that were...subjected to the guards." Summer struggled out, but not as bad as he expected once he started. Luna drew a breath when she realized what he meant. "Although...it might have had something to do with this one's original appearance."

"Original appearance?" Luna asked, curious as she took a sip of her tea. She ended up spitting it out after she heard him say "A dark grey coat and a dark mane and tail. Wasn't able to see properly."

 _A dark grey coat and a dark mane and tail? That sounds an awful lot like Sombra._ Luna was rather disturbed by that bit of information. However, she managed to keep it hidden thanks to not knowing for certain of the truth.

"This one was still...was still..." Summer tried to continue, but the memories started getting in the way, making him start hyperventilating at some of the worse ones. Luna quickly walked over and did what her sister had suggested, kissing him.

However, unlike her sister, Luna wasn't quite able to hold herself from diving into the kiss. Unlike Celestia, she didn't have enough time to even remotely build up a resistance to pure desire. Thankfully, for her, Summer broke the kiss.

"Apologies, but the memories were a bit much for this one still." Summer said.

Luna nodded dazedly. "I understand. And I must apologize as well for bringing them up to the forefront so soon. I'll go back to my seat now."

She mechanically did so, still out of sorts. They ate in somewhat awkward silence before Luna, back to normal, asked about the Book of the Fairies. Particularly, if there was any magic connecting to her and Celestia.

"While this one will have to look again in case of Celestia, there is one spell connected to the moon." Summer answered. "However, it is incredibly powerful and complex. Moon Drip."

"Moon Drip?"

"Concentrated lunar energy can break through _any_ barrier." Summer explained. "When Team Natsu arrived on Galuna Island, they found a group who were trying to revive a powerful demon known as Deliora from within his icy prison for three years. And it was at least ten since the demon was first imprisoned by the Ice Shell spell, which, outside of Moon Drip, is impervious to _virtually anything._ "

 _Holy. Bucking. Sister._ Luna was astounded at the thought of _a_ spell with that kind of raw power to them. Let alone two of them. That was definitely going into her report when she talked to Celestia again.

Afterwards, the conversation to Earthland Magic, becoming much more casual than before. Although Luna swore Summer with a hidden passion that was just waiting to get out. _He really likes Fairy Tail, doesn't he? But, considering his past, I wouldn't put it past him to want something like it._

All too quickly, it was time for Luna to head out continue her duties the Princess of the Moon. But as the alicorn flew off, Dash flew in.

"Hello, Rainbow." Summer greeted.

"Hey, Summer." She returned. "I just wanted to let you know that we have a rather big storm set for today. We need to prepare Ponyville before it's supposed to officially show up."

"Understood. Lead the way." Summer nodded, moving forward to help.

Dash grinned and flied back to Ponyville, with Summer running right behind. Dash quickly dropped him off at Town Hall. "I mainly brought you here in case only certain areas need prep work. Either Mayor Mare or Twi will be able to set you up there. But otherwise, it's just really try and deal with anything that could possibly fly off and damage town property. Loose branches, objects not tied down, the works."

Summer nodded in response.

Dash gave a short salute. "I'll see ya later. Now I'll be making sure that Fluttershy is good to go as well."

She then flew off, leaving Summer alone until the door opened and out came Mayor Mare.

"Good, Dash got you. I asked Dash because I was wondering if there was anything from Earthland that could be of use to protecting the town." Mayor said to Summer.

"Rune Magic." was Summer's instant reply. "A square of Rune Magic with proper instructions is what you're asking for. This one has been meaning to ask Twilight to help set up Rune Barriers around Fairy Hall."

"How good are they?" Mayor asked, curious.

"If done in the exact same runic alphabet, and with distinct enough instructions, they can stop just about anything except underground." Summer told her. "Laxus Dreyar's companion, Freed Justine, had one time used it to essentially force the entire Fairy Tail Guild to fight each other while they were trying to stop Laxus, among which was the barrier that imprisoned Natsu, 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, and Laxus' grandfather Makarov inside the guild hall. It kept them from entering the Battle of Fairy Tail until Mirjane the She-Devil defeated Freed."

"You mind if I watch?"

"Uh...this one...guesses?" Summer didn't quite expect such a simple, broad, and casual question. He awkwardly shrugged, leaving it up to Mayor to decide. Which resulted in the two of them together arriving and waking up Twilight.

"Mayor Mare? Summer? What brings you here so early?" Twilight had asked.

One explanation later, and she was already memorizing Rune Magic. Unfortunately, it would still take about an hour to an hour and a half before her magic could properly work with it, partly thanks to doing it direct instead of with a foci like Freed's sword.

 **XXXXX**

Summer was sure that it was one of the craziest storms he had ever experience even remotely, but he was thankfully that they had managed to set up the barriers. At the very least, Ponyville would no longer have to deal with storm damage.

At the very least, he had company to wait out the storm, in the form of Vinyl Scratch and her roommate, a much more sophisticated pony with a gray coat and black mane and tail named Octavia. After seeing the scores that Vinyl had copied, she had wanted to officially meet the pony that brought them to the pair.

While they did have their differences, they both loved music. To the point that Summer noticed a few glances each of them gave the other in his presence, and wondered what was going on.

They were nice enough to bring some food for the night, letting him have an easier chance of getting the pantry stocked later on.

Vinyl chuckled, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Calm down, Octavia. It isn't like they're going to burn if you don't memorize them now."

"I know, I know." said Octavia. "But you can't argue with just how amazing these really are, can you?"

Vinyl smirked. "I never said I wasn't going to. Especially when they came from a specimen like Summer Forest."

Octavia blushed and sputtered, getting louder when Summer said more than asked, "You want to invoke the Unspoken Rule with this one."

Octavia turned away in embarrassment as Vinyl answered. "Yeah. We've actually been in a close-knit relationship for a while, but we've had trouble agreeing on certain aspects such as when we reveal it and who to get a filly from. Mare-mare couples aren't prohibited, but it's much easier if we're not strictly against stallions from joining in. And Big Mac wasn't quite our type, you know?"

"We were thinking of adopting if it came to it, but we wanted to try our luck first." Octavia added.

"This way, then." Summer said, walking a few steps before Octavia stopped.

"Now hold on a minute. You're doing this, just like that?" She asked, somewhat incredulous. "You and I in particular had only just met today, and we're by all means using you. Aren't you the least bit upset?"

Summer was silent for a few moments before softly saying, "This one grew up a slave. Property to command as the master saw fit. That sort of environment...tends to leave you damaged. This one just got lucky in how so."

Vinyl had a quip that thankfully fixed the mood. "You ain't the only one, Yummy Forest."

Octavia stumbled as Summer stared at a now laughing Vinyl. Summer couldn't help but crack a small smile at that.

They stopped moving in front of his bedroom door, which Summer opened. "Unfortunately, on account of the storm, it would be best to wait for it to die down before going outside, let alone to the hot spring."

"That," Octavia suggested, "And it would be a nice relaxing period when we wake up tomorrow."

Vinyl agreed. "True, we'd be pretty sore tomorrow morning most likely. Although we should probably tell you, even with this, we're not likely to get pregnant just yet. Cycles won't allow it."

"Understood." Summer said. Once they were all in, he told them. "Lay on your backs on the bed."

 **XXLemonXX**

The two mares did as instructed, anticipating what Summer will be doing. Neither of them really expected for him to latch onto one of Octavia's teets while playing with Vinyl's lower lips with a hoof. Sure, they had played with themselves and each other, but would occasionally take some time to truly get in the mood.

Summer, on the other hand, went straight into it. He also alternated between Octavia's teets until she subconsciously cried out and bucked, then switch positions to Vinyl's teets while playing with Octavia's slit.

"Oh buck!" Vinyl cried out, then rolled on top of Octavia and started kissing her passionately.

It got even better for the two when Summer pressed down on Vinyl's hind section, and started rubbing his member on them until it was full length. He then stuck it in between their teets and started pumping.

" **Whoa!** " The two mares said, major shocks going through them from the new sensation.

Summer stayed silent, focusing on fulfilling their 'request.' But he would explain things in the morning.

The new sensation quickly brought the pair to orgasm, covering his crotch completely. This just left one thing to figure out. "Which one of us goes first?"

"You can, Octy." Vinyl said, as flush as her marefriend. "You know how feisty I can get sometimes."

The white mare got off of Octavia and spoke to Summer. "Give her the time of her life."

"Yes, Vinyl." Summer answered before spearing the gray mare, leaning down to kiss her in the same movement.

Octavia moaned into the kiss, quickly getting used to the size inside her. When she started squirming, Summer started moving. "O Mother of the Princesses!"

Vinyl had leaned back on the wall, moving a hoof over her pussy and enjoying the show. Her hoof worked faster as Summer moved faster. _Oh yeah, work her over Yummy. Show us what we've been truly missing until now._

The mares each had two more orgasms before Summer had his first, bottoming in Octavia as he came in her enough to disorient her enough to pull himself out, Vinyl move into position, and Summer move her now sore pussy onto Vinyl's mouth and her own mouth above Vinyl's. It didn't help her much when Vinyl started lapping away at the leaking fluids.

The first thing she saw was the semi-blurry cock poised to enter Vinyl, and stuck her tongue out to try and lick it. Unfortunately, for her, Summer pushed her head down towards Vinyl's pussy. "Focus on her."

Octavia was happy to oblige as he pushed in, eliciting Vinyl's own moans coursing into Octavia. She licked away at whatever she could reach as he pounded away, getting enough force to start bouncing the two back and forth noticeably.

Two more orgasms came from each before Summer came again, only this time, he held back after he was done and let them continue by themselves in the position they were in. He was still pretty full of energy, but he did develop an inkling of fear when they were finally done and they stumbled around to prowl towards him.

 _Looks like this one is in for a long night._ Summer thought to himself as the moved. _...Why does it not feel as bad as this one originally thought?_

 **XXThe Lemon's not quite overXX**

The next morning, Summer woke up to the feeling of having a mouth sucking on his cock. Looking, he found that Vinyl and Octavia were still sleeping, wrapped around each other and covered in cum, and Pinkie's unmistakable head was the one bobbing on him.

"Pinkie?"

She popped off to look at him, wrapping a hoof around his cock and slowly stroking it. "Good morning, Yummy. Mayor Mare's planning on celebrating your and Twi's contribution to the town yesterday. Thought I'd let you know, but I couldn't help but feel hungry upon seeing that delicious popsicle of yours. So I'd thought of getting a snack alongside it."

She returned her mouth to her 'popsicle,' getting a grunt from Summer that started stirring Vinyl and Octavia awake. She surprised him with how good she was, tongue and all. He also idly noticed Pinkie's tail starting to caress the mares' gaping holes, where the most cum still was.

The moment he saw Pinkie look at him with eyes that he didn't expect on the hyperactive and fun pony at all, he grunted, "Pinkie!"

She stopped moving, and let loose a muffled and drawn out yodel, sending him over the edge and giving her the 'snack' she wanted.

She savored the taste. "Mmm. I definitely like this snack. I'll be sure to come back for more later. Just don't know when the author will make that happen, though."

"Not quite just yet, Pinkie." Vinyl said, having heard her. She and Octavia placed a hoof each over her back. "Why don't you join the three of us in the hot springs? I daresay we still have some time before the celebration, right?"

Pinkie smirked and nodded, getting Summer to think to himself, _Good thing for Dragon Slayer stamina and recovery._

 **XXLemon EndXX**

 **Pinkie's involvement was kind of last minute, but it worked out well enough at the very least.**

 **I'll try and let you guys know of future filler chapters beforehand, so that those that want to stick to the main story can just skip these (at the very least). Anyone else can ignore this.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again.**

 _ **Hello!**_

 **You're back, huh?**

 _ **Yep. It's been a bit since last we met.**_

 **You picked a bit of a lousy chapter.**

 _ **Oh? What's it about?**_

 **Zecora the Outcast.**

… _ **...**_

 **Thought so.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

The problem with rumors

"Are you certain of this, sister?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, sister. Summer told me himself. However, he didn't go into much detail with the Iced Shell spell." Luna said. "Now that I think about it, that spell sounds foreboding to me."

Celestia turned to Luna. "Considering the time frame you told me, it sounds like Iced Shell might require the life of the user."

Luna recoiled. "What?"

"Ten years, one spell, and no anchor. What else would it that kind of power?" Celestia explained. "The Moon Drip is much easier to understand, because it sounds like they concentrated the energy instead. Still doesn't make it any less incredible, though."

"Indeed." Luna agreed. "He's going to try and find something for you as well, sister."

Celestia waved her off. "It's okay, Luna. Honestly, I hope that there isn't a spell like that for the sun. I daresay you would deserve more than I."

Luna leaned into the alicorn. "I don't want you to feel left out."

"I know you don't, but there may be times when we can't always share. This might be one of them." Celestia said, then turned to Luna with a smirk. "Although, there is a few things we can share..."

Luna looked at her. "Like what...Celestia?"

It took a moment before she recognized the look her sister was giving her. She backed away slowly. "I'm so bucked, aren't I?"

Celestia's smirk grew as she moved forward, eliciting Luna to turn around and run, only for Celestia to follow her at the same pace.

Luna wasn't getting away.

 **XXPonyville, few days laterXX**

"Thanks again, dearies. You and Pinkie have been a marvelous help."

"It isn't a problem, Mrs. Cake." Summer responded.

"And it's almost time for her." Mrs. Cake, a lighter blue and mildly plump mare with a pink mane, said, looking at the time with some worry.

"Who?" Summer asked. When he noticed Pinkie as well staring outside in worry. "Pinkie?"

"Zecora." Pinkie told him. "A strange pony who leaves in the Everfree Forest willing. Her coat and mane are black-and-white striped, and she speaks like no pony in Ponyville at least."

"So...she's a hermit who lives dangerously, speaks in either riddles or a different culture's style, and is a zebra. Is that right?" Summer asked Pinkie, getting in her face. When she nodded, he knocked her down with a hoof. "And you didn't bother with even trying to talk to her? See what her story actually is?"

Pinkie and Mrs. Cake had the wisdom to look ashamed as he continued. "In the original Fairy Tail, one of their members was named Porlyusica. She came from Edolas, had no magic of her own, but was a valued member, even after she retired to the woods with a strange hatred for humans, but was quite willing to act as medic for the guild. Zecora might be in a similar situation, and chose a simple life in the woods instead of causing potential problems with the locals."

He turned to walk out the door. "This one is going to actually show her hospitality, like everyone should. Although if she turns out to have a knack for potions, this one might just ask her to consider taking Porlyusica's place as guild medic."

However, once he opened the door, he found himself facing Pinkie, whose mane looked a bit deflated to him. "You're right, Summer. I'm sorry I listened to the rumors."

"That's the problem with them." Summer said. "Ponies can be too easily swayed by what is easy, making them able to be manipulated by fear, particularly fear of the unknown."

He raised a hoof to Pinkie's shoulder. "But fear is a good thing. _After all, how else will we known our own weaknesses. And you need to know them, in order to become a stronger and gentler person._ "

Both mares could swear that his voice seemed to overlap with two others, but neither could identify whose voices they were.

"Each and every day this one spends here, we have grown stronger as ponies and as a whole, experiencing new ups, downs, and forks in the road all the way. It's up to us to figure out just where it may take us."

Pinkie was silent for a bit before saying, her mane going back to normal, "If you don't mind, I need to go set up a party for Zecora. Try and keep her busy for a moment, will ya? See ya later!"

And with that, she was gone.

It took a little while for Summer to actually find Zecora, or even anyone really, but he easily noticed the zebra when he saw her.

"Zecora?" He asked, walking up to the cloaked pony.

"That is I." She responded. "And you are the first that came to say hi."

 _Rhymes?_ Summer thought. "This one hasn't had time to develop a willingness to listen to rumors. Though you do remind this one of another long ago that had made a similar choice in living quarters at least."

"Really?" Zecora pulled her hood down, seemingly interested. "Care to talk while we walk?"

"As you wish." Summer said, only to notice Twilight being dragged into an alley, catching a whiff of Dash and Rare at least coming from there. He sighed. "This one will need to talk to the others after this."

"I'm used to it." Zecora assured.

"But you shouldn't be, especially from Pony...ville..." Summer said, only to stop a look up. Zecora stopped and looked at him, curious until he started singing.

" _I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen, to a foreigner's prayer. Yes I know she's now an outcast, which some say should keep from you. Still you helped me, when I was an outcast too._ "

 **XXXXX**

Celestia and Luna, as well as Cadence in the Crystal Empire, stopped and subconsciously turned to Ponyville as they heard the singing, unaware that they were the only ones in the castles that could hear it. However, in the streets of Canterlot and other cities beyond, that wasn't quite the same story.

 **XXXXX**

" _Please help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show the mercy, they don't find on Earth. Please help my people, we look to you still. Please help the outcasts, when no one else will._ "

Slowly, the Ponyville residents walked out with somber steps, singing the next set of lines. " _Some ask for wealth. Some ask for fame. Some ask for glory to shine on their name. Some ask for love they can't possess. All ask for the Princesses to bless us!_ "

Zecora took the next lines as she nudged Summer fondly. " _I ask for nothing, I can get by. But there are still so many, less lucky than I._ "

" _Please help our people, the poor and down trod. I thought we all were, children of God. Please help the outcasts, children of God!_ "

When Summer came down from that final note, he shook himself and rubbed his face. "Apologies. Don't know what came over this one."

"No idea either, but I'm pretty sure the princesses heard that as well." Pinkie said, popping up in front of them. "Anyways, got the party and Zecora's supplies ready at Town Hall when she wants to come over. But before we go: who's God?"

Summer shrugged, having no idea himself.

 **XXXXX**

"That pony just keeps on surprising us." Celestia laughed after hearing Cadence's message. "He must've heard about Zecora, the zebra that lives in Everfree Forest willingly."

Luna looked at her. "Somepony actually lives in there, and a zebra at that? No wonder the song was about outcasts. Too easy for that to be shunned by most."

"But we can't do much if no one else truly wants to change." Celestia said. "Too many are already pretty set in their ways. If change is to occur, we need to leave it in the hands of the younger generation."

"Unfortunate, but true." Luna agreed. "Even with our power, we can't be everywhere at once."

Celestia then had an idea. "But we can take the first step. Captain Armor!"

Said pony walked forward and bowed. "Yes, Princess?"

"I'd say it's about time we took a bit more of an active role in Summer's Earthland Magic School." Celestia told him. "And you're going to be the first student."

"I am honored, Princess." He said, while mentally shouting _Yes!_

"And while you're there, start training your sister in weapons combat." Celestia said, getting a spontaneous snort of laughter from Luna. "You have until dawn tomorrow to start making your way there."

Shining Armor smiled. "Yes, Princess." _A kick-flank bookworm? And my own sister as well? I'm not passing this up!_

 _ **Not much to say about Zecora's debut, huh?**_

 **Unfortunately, Pinkie, but you do have to admit that you all were in the wrong with listening to rumors and all about her.**

 **^deflates some^ _Yeah, you're right._**

 **And while I haven't been in a position like her's myself, I do know what it's like to be a relative outcast during school. But beyond that, there is always someone much worse off. It's up to us to figure out whether it was out of their control, or on purpose.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again.**

 **The title says it all.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Get back, you little PARASPRITES!

Summer looked over his current set of students while Shining Armor was training Twilight in weapons.

He was pleasantly surprised when Applebloom, Vinyl, Shining Armor, and Zecora of all ponies showed up to learn magic, but he wasn't about to turn them away. Granted, however, Zecora was mainly there to look at the potions and see if she could possibly modify any to work with Equestrian citizens and items.

It wasn't a big class, but he was inwardly thankful for that fact. He wasn't quite ready to handle a big class yet. It also allowed him to help Armor convince Twilight of the benefits of the combat training.

This ultimately left him with getting Vinyl accustomed to Sound Magic, which she quickly took to like a fish to water. Applebloom, on the other hand, was a little bit trickier, though he did have a legitimate reason for it. She was a good deal younger than any of the others, so even if she can use magic, she still might not be at the right age for it.

Didn't mean she wasn't exactly patient about it, though. "Rgh, I know it's there, but I just can't get it out!"

"Not everyone can so young." Summer told her. "Especially with no distinct magic or extreme duress. Lucy got hers from her mother, Natsu from his father, Gray from Ur, and Erza from her revolt against her oppressors. You, however, don't have anything to really go off of straight, unless you are wanting something connecting to your family's farm."

"Like Wood Make?" Applebloom asked, getting Summer to nod.

"Or Plant Magic, which focuses on using seeds as a conduit for any spells instead of straight up controlling nature like Applejack's Green Magic." Summer added. "Like Cutie Marks, gaining Earthland Magic is dependent partly on the pony in question. Not every magic is compatible with every pony. Unlike Cutie Marks, you don't automatically show compatibility with a certain magic. Natsu gained his magic solely because his teacher happened to be a dragon, while Gray gained his from Ur, who had Ice Make as well. Although the method used was, admittedly, not one anypony would really consider without being completely desperate."

"How so?" Vinyl asked, taking a little break.

All of them stopped moving when they heard him say "As a colt, he had to stand naked on a snow-covered mountain, at night, in the middle of a snowstorm."

Applebloom blinked as she said what they all, except for Twilight, were thinking. "I'm sorry, but...WHAT?!"

"We never said they weren't even remotely insane." Twilight then snickered. "Although Gray's case did make for a pretty hilarious gag."

"At random intervals, you don't even need to blink for him to suddenly lose his clothes." Summer explained. "And he wouldn't notice until after someone said something."

"And his reaction was usually full blown panic as he tried to find his clothes and understand just how it happened." Twilight finished.

Even Zecora and Armor laughed some at that, getting Applebloom to relax and decide on attempting to focus specifically on Plant Magic or Wood Make Magic. She also saw the usefulness of both, even beyond the farm.

 _It would certainly help my options, at least._

 **XXXXX**

A few days have passed since then, and word about Summer's class has been getting around. It was quickly coming to the point that he would need help before he got swamped with students, but thankfully Luna's sessions got word to Celestia who officially put a cap on that he could work with for the time being. It would grow as more learned and wanted to teach.

As for the mission board, it finally had fliers on it, though they were only from Ponyville and Canterlot for the moment.

Dash had picked up one in Canterlot, helping to test a new series of lightning rods, for the record.

In the personal case of Summer, though...

 **XXLemon StartXX**

He was currently on his back, using his tongue on Zecora's slit, getting whimpers and moans from the zebra.

One open morning, Summer had found Zecora at his door. Quickly learning she was there under the Unspoken Rule, he led her to his bed and got right to work, having Zecora sitting on his muzzle to begin. That was about ten minutes ago.

Zecora cried out as her release finally arrived, coating Summer's muzzle with her juices.

"That was amazing, Summer." She panted. "But we're not done yet."

She helped lick him clean before laying on her own back. "Don't keep me waiting, big boy."

Summer positioned himself and pressed in, leaning down to kiss her as he started pumping, increasing the pace fast. She had already made sure he knew that she didn't need foreplay, so they could get right to it.

It didn't hurt that Zecora had minutely coated herself with pheromones, just enough to effect Summer but not clue him in. She just wanted a good breeding, even if she didn't actually breed yet.

And she was getting her wish with the pounding underway in her snatch.

She moaned into the kiss as they wrestled with their tongues, her residual taste still there. When they quickly broke for air, she heard him grunt and felt him bottom out in her, followed right by a sticky torrent pouring into her.

She panted from the pleasure. "Word speaks true about how good are you."

"This one tries not to disappoint." Summer replied.

"Too bad we have to cut this short." Zecora said, gently pushing Summer off. "But make no mistake, this boat will soon return to your port."

"As you wish." Summer pulled out, letting them take a quick dip in the hot springs to clean up.

 **XXLemon EndXX**

When Zecora left, Summer's day was left open with nothing really to do. The class wasn't open that day, so he wasn't quite needed at Fairy Hall.

However, once he was in town, he noticed small flying bugs that looked awfully familiar, and not in a good way. Quickly moving to the library, he managed to find Spike at the door.

"Oh, hey Summer." Spike greeted. "Did you see the parasprites flying around? Kinda cute, aren't they?"

That stopped Summer cold. "Para...sprites?"

When Spike nodded, Summer shouted at the top of his lungs and he ran for the Sugarcube Bakery, **"PINKIE! VINYL!"**

"You figured it out too." Pinkie said more than asked after popping up in his path, somehow having Vinyl with her.

Summer nodded.

Pinkie promptly took charge. "First thing is to find the instruments needed. Not just any set will work. Pon-3, see if your Fairy Magic can affect them as well. The faster we can get them out of here, the better."

Vinyl looked at the creatures. "Why? What harm are they?"

"They could eat half the town within an hour." Summer told her, getting a shocked expression. "Even Sombra hated these things to the point this one would actually get off of any punishment if it meant eliminating them."

Vinyl slowly nodded. "That changes things. Let's go."

The three quickly spread out after Pinkie mentioned the list of instruments needed. Thankfully, Vinyl was indeed able to influence them with her magic. Unfortunately, they were not only running out of time, but Twilight brought up a piece of news that got Summer to growl in severe frustration...

"Princess Celestia is coming today? Buck it, Twilight! Either find a way to stall her or help get the parasprites out of here! Or do you want to have her arrive to a pile of rubble and a bucking epidemic of those monsters?!"

...as well as curse in her face, which just showed how bad things currently were if _Summer Forest_ of all ponies was acting this way.

Word spread, quickly changing ponies' view on the parasprites. But only Twilight could really do anything to help, and that was just fixing up the Rune Barriers to affect more than just weather damage. Anything more was just try and evacuate to Fairy Hall for safety while Spike sent a notice to Celestia.

When they finally got the instruments ready, the pests were already starting on attempting to eat the buildings.

Pinkie quickly set herself and Summer up with the instruments. "Alright, let's do this! To the Forest!"

"Quick sec, Pinkie." Vinyl piped up. "You mind if I try my magic through one?"

Pinkie handed her the banjo. "Anything to help."

She then started moving, playing a tune that Summer and Vinyl were able to match well enough. Sure enough, combined with Vinyl's Sound Magic flowing through the banjo, the parasprites started floating along behind them into the forest. Once the last was well enough in, the three promptly ran back to Fairy Hall, where Twilight and Spike were waiting with news.

"It's done." Summer told them.

"Only in Ponyville, I'm afraid." Twilight answered. "Princess Celestia had to cancel her visit because of a similar problem in Fillydelphia."

"We did let her know about the use of music to take care of them." Spike added.

Summer nodded, then hung his head a bit. "This one would like to apologize, Twilight. You didn't deserve this one's reaction."

Twilight waved him off. "Honestly, I'm kind of glad. Granted, no one really likes having to deal with their personal flaws and mistakes, but considering the situation, it's rather natural. And in this case, natural means healing."

"And after we fix things up here, you can then tell us how Sombra started hating the parasprites as well." Pinkie quipped, bouncing a bit. "That sounds like a good story."

"Nothing much too it." Summer turned to face her. "He one time went on a trip across the Empire, and ended up waking to virtually everything except metal and ponies eaten by the parasprites, not to mention he himself covered in them. It was the only trip he went out on."

All the ones listening in burst in hysterics at that.

 **...never been a big fan of bugs. Especially ones that either hurt or cause any sort of damage.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again.**

 **Thought I'd just add a little build up for the Winter Wrap-Up. Not really filler, replacing the Winter Wrap-Up, just a little extra between last time and Winter Wrap-Up.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Crystals and 'spurts'

Luna couldn't help but burp as Celestia swallowed the last of her plate of spaghetti. She blushed in embarrassment. "Excuse me."

Celestia giggled and Summer had a small smile. "It's definitely tasty, isn't it. I'm going to have to see if the palace chefs could possibly make this on occasion."

"Well, the noodles could've been better." Summer told them.

"That's just practice, Summer." Celestia placated. "Also, things like eggs are only a real problem for ponies if they are not a part of something like cakes, cookies, and crust. Noodles are no different."

Summer merely blinked as she cut him off on that 'issue,' not having known that.

"For the record, it isn't actually things like eggs and meat that cause issues with ponies." Celestia added. "It's just something in them straight that makes us unable to stomach it. But if we can't actively taste anything from them, then we don't have a problem."

Summer nodded. "That makes sense."

Luna then decided to change the subject somewhat. "Real quick, how many of the Dragon Slayers actually had decent table manners?"

"Three always, two for the most part, and two not at all." Summer said. "Wendy, Cobra, and Rogue were Group 1, Laxus and Sting were Group 2, and Natsu and Gajeel were Group 3."

"Yet a pony has better manners and skill than they?" Luna shook her head in mock disappointment. "That's just sad."

Summer couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh from the thought, which both princesses managed to hear.

Celestia discreetly licked her lips. _If this keeps up, we might be able to get some Summertime by the Gala._

Luna, in the meantime, smiled to try and hide the debate that suddenly popped up in her head. Unfortunately, Celestia still noticed out of the corner of her eye. _Oh, dear sister. Hehehe..._

 **XXXXX**

 _This 'Winter Wrap-Up' is almost upon us._ Summer thought to himself. _This one wonders how it will work out this time._

His latest class had a number of guards from Canterlot and three researchers, which helped with another thing he wanted to do for a while, but couldn't quite get the materials for. Especially while it was snowy like it was.

Earthland Magical Item Development.

If there was a way to bring items, such as Lacrima-Vision and Communication Lacrimas, to Equestria, the possibilities were staggering in Summer's mind.

Unfortunately, there was major problem: Lacrima Crystal is crystallized (and rechargeable) magical energy. Which meant either Rarity or Twilight.

Thankfully, albeit surprisingly, Shining Armor was still there, and most of the guards had Requip while the researchers had Rune Magic and Solid Script. The last researcher was just really there to help look into it from an outside point-of-view. So they were easy enough to leave alone for a time, though he did tell them that he didn't entirely know just how long he would be. Especially with Rarity.

Deciding on trying Rarity first (get her over with), he lightly flared his magic around his body, letting him melt the snow as he walked to Carousel Boutique. He didn't particularly note the ponies that were actually out and about until a gray pegasus accidentally bumped into him. "Ouch. Sorry, Summmer."

"Hello, Derpy." Summer inwardly cringed, and didn't bother trying to deny it. _Whoever named her that was being mean._

"Still getting the hang of Mirror Magic, but I've gotten better." She told him. "You're actually the first thing I hit all day."

Summer smiled. "Good for you."

"Well, gotta fly. These letters won't deliver themselves!" She then flew off, narrowly using two mirrors from her magic to dodge another building.

 _The Postal Service still goes on during winter?_ Summer idly thought before returning to his own goal. Only to have to follow Derpy's path when he recalled that the building she just narrowly dodged _was_ Carousel Boutique.

Once he was at the door, he politely knocked and waited until Rarity opened the door. "Just a moment, please!"

A little bit later, she saw who was there. "Oh, hello Summer. What brings you here?"

"This one requests a crystal sample for the researchers." Summer explained. "If we are able to develop Lacrimas for Equestria-"

Rarity stopped him there with a smile. "Say no more, darling. Twilight told the rest of us about the possible uses of Lacrimas. Honestly I was just waiting until you asked for a crystal. But I do have one quick question: Are you needed back quickly, or do you not have a deadline for this?"

"This one did tell them that the true length of time needed was unknown..." He trailed off as he smelled an all too familiar smell coming from the other side of Rarity. In a rare moment of impulse, he asked her "Are you going to invite this one in, or do you want it right here?"

Surprisingly, Rarity's nose started bleeding a bit as the thought passed through her mind. Shaking her head, she moved aside. "N-no, please. Come on in."

Unfortunately, for her, the other guest had heard what he said, and her reaction. The smirk was far more obvious in her words than the big one on her face. "And you call _me_ shameless."

"Dash?"

"Yep, bucko." Said pony answered, walking up to Rarity and Summer. "And no, we're not like Vinyl and Octavia. We're friends with benefits."

Rarity deadpanned. "I still have no idea how you manage to convince me to stick my horn in your nether regions each time."

Summer's mind had to reboot at that unexpected statement, which gave Dash enough time to kiss Rarity.

 **XXLemon StartXX**

"Like you don't do similar with your crystals." Dash retorted, only for said materials to suddenly grab her hooves and spread her.

Summer quickly figured it out when he noticed a certain glint in Rarity's eyes. "Did you put those kind of thoughts there, or did you just bring them out?"

Dash smiled. "Let's just say that it's not just the quiet ONES!"

Dash shuddered as Rarity stuck her horn in Dash's snatch like they had referred to, and then promptly shot a spell into the pony, somehow activating Dash's Lightning Magic just enough for her nerves to feel it. Most likely lasting throughout this particular encounter.

"That's not fair!" Dash panted out as Rarity pumped her horn in and out of her, the sensations boosted by the surging nerves. She was given a momentary reprieve when Summer pulled Rarity out and cleaned her horn, only for Summer's cock to replace it as the unicorn got her own snatch in Dash's face.

Dash's tongue lashed out at the dripping juices in time with Summer's thrusts, getting both mares to moan. It generally stayed like that until Summer did something that literally shocked Dash into an orgasm: made solid fire hands over his hoofs and caressed her and her mane with them.

She didn't think about the fact that they didn't leave physical damage until after he left that day, thanks to not only not expecting it to be possible, but also that the fire 'burned' with such passion she was questioning if was addicted to it later on.

But it didn't stop in Dash, using her tongue to seep into Rarity. And while she didn't get the full course, it was still enough for her to quickly cum as well.

Dash turned to face Summer. "Since when the buck could you do that?!"

"Since when could magic fire _not be_ whatever the wielder decides?" Summer responded as he continued thrusting. As if to prove his point, with one final thrust, he came inside her, only for a blast of magic to travel through her with enough force, Dash actually gasped out a small burst of flame off to the side. All three of them were stunned at that.

Dash's restraints dispersed as Summer slowly pulled out of Dash, eliciting a groan from her, in slight fear. "Th-"

He barely started speaking when the two mares suddenly grabbed him and practically teleported into the bathroom, quickly resulting in Summer standing on his hind legs fucking Rarity as she used her front legs to support herself on the wall while Dash was sucking his sack under the shower.

Somehow, none of them noticed the young unicorn filly that was spying on them the entire time and silently giggling. "I knew telling Dash about sister's quirks was a good idea."

 **XXLemon EndXX**

It was still about an hour afterwards before Summer could start the trip back to Fairy Hall, crystal in tow. However, he was momentarily stopped by Mayor Mare when she noticed him melting the snow. "Summer, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Mayor?"

"I just want a second opinion." She told him. "As you should know, Winter Wrap-Up is almost upon us, where we clear out the snow without magic. Unfortunately, it always takes a lot longer than it should to finish, and it usually is a disaster just waiting to happen. You wouldn't happen to have any suggestions to help, would you?"

Summer thought for a moment, then answered with "Probably focus on the roads to Fairy Hall and Sweet Apple Acres, in case it requires anything such as an overnight stay outside of the worker's actual house and needing food. It also means that Applejack, Big Macintosh, and this one can help with the rest as needed. The road to Fluttershy can be done whenever, on account of her being a pegasus pony. As for the town itself, ask Twilight for help in splitting the citizens into groups that then work their way through one spot after another until the full town is clear. She'll have the best chance in keeping it all coordinated."

Mayor Mare nodded. "Thanks, Summer. You've made some pretty clear points. I'll go talk to Twilight about it."

Summer nodded as the mare left, allowing him to continue on his way.

When he arrived at Fairy Hall, he also found a few letters and Pinkie waiting for him. "Hello, Pinkie."

"Hey, Yummy! Did you enjoy Dash and Rarity's company?" Pinkie asked, to which Summer shook his head at her knowing. "At this rate, practically every mare in town is going to think of you as 'Yummy Forest' in some way. Teehee!"

"At any rate, this one has returned with a crystal sample for the researchers." Summer said. "We might have a chance at making Lacrima-based items now."

Pinkie leaned into his face. "Like Lacrima-Vision for the Grand Magic Games?"

Summer nodded and Pinkie squealed. "Oh, I can't wait! Come on!"

She dragged him inside, accidentally causing the crystal to spin in the air before a hoof stretched out and pulled it inside as well.

 **XXTwilight and SpikeXX**

Spike fondly shook his head as he saw that Twilight was still blushing at the words Mayor Mare had conveyed. "Summer's something else, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Twilight agreed somewhat absently.

The young dragon then sniffed and smirked. "Just a compliment, and you're already starting? I can only imagine how you'll be once you actually do get some alone time with the stallion."

Mayor Mare was left wondering what happened when she heard "SPIKE! **Kanso!** " followed by rather loud laughter.

 **Now, the bit with Twilight and Spike may seem unnatural with Twilight's 'reaction, but you honestly say that there isn't _any_ person on the planet that wouldn't feel similar in a similar situation? The biggest difference is just that Twilight's sheltered, not obsessed. (CoughfangirlsCough)**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again.**

 **The title says all you need to know about what Summer deals with this chapter.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Fame can get crazy

 _Looks like all that is really left is the minor details on particular spots, which don't necessarily_ need _to be taken care of._ Summer mused to himself as he looked around Ponyville, seeing just how effective Twilight was in organizing things, whether they be simple books and notes or a celebration.

She also discovered a way to use magic without 'using magic' for the Winter Wrap-Up, although at least a few felt like face-hoofing at it: nothing ever said they couldn't use magic to _get to_ the harder spots, just the work itself.

As such, Rarity and Applejack were often making platforms and bridges that could help the clean up.

Dash, Shy, and the other Pegasi were primarily focused on the remaining clouds, so they weren't entirely much help for a while.

Either way, though, it didn't quite at the present moment, since Pinkie had set up a party to celebrate the _quick_ and _successful_ Wrap-Up via Twilight about an hour ago.

"Summer, you're staring and smiling." Vinyl's tone was teasing when she called him out on losing himself to the sight of Twilight. "You look nice with a smile, by the way."

Summer switched to blushing at that.

Octavia giggled as she walked up as well. "Already scoping out herd mares, Summer?"

His face fell from embarrassment, only to turn curious after Octavia calmed down and said "By the way, Princess Cadence was wondering if you could spend the next few days visiting, at least for a little bit. I was in Canterlot when I was asked by the Princesses to relay the message to you."

"If that is their wish." Summer replied.

"You can wait until tomorrow though, and not just because of the Princesses saying so." Octavia finished before the two moved off and let Twilight finally come over.

And the first thing she did was kiss him then say "Thanks, Summer."

When she saw his confusion, she told him, "Mayor Mare told me at the start that you had suggested me to help organize the Wrap-Up. It was the first time somepony actually recommended me, besides the Princesses and my family."

"Your welcome, Twilight." Summer answered, only to see the look on her face. "Yes, Twilight?"

"I do believe it's y turn." She placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Mayor Mare and Pinkie are making sure that no one will disturb us. Not to mention I'm not entirely needed here anymore."

That was all she had to say before Summer understood and didn't object to her leading him out of Main Hall, where the party was at, over to the Golden Oak.

The main table in the room was practically empty except for a tablecloth, which made it pretty obvious where Twilight wanted it to be. It usually had much more than just the cloth. And when he walked up to it, he noticed the circle of Rune Magic surrounding the edge.

"That's just a barrier that'll also keep the table from rocking." Twilight told him, a blush forming on her.

They climbed onto it before Summer discovered the full extent of the barrier when Twilight slammed him into it with a kiss. Even he couldn't quite figure out where that came from, but if it was what she wanted...wish granted.

 **XXLemon StartXX**

Summer wrapped his front hooves around Twilight and roughly switched positions. When they broke for air, Twilight was smirking a bit. "Sorry if you were expecting something else, but this is what I want. Buck me, and buck me good!"

 _If this is Twilight, then what about Fluttershy?_ Idly breezed through his head before he got her on her back, also back to kissing, and maneuvered himself over her snatch, rubbing against it with vigor.

Twilight moaned into the kiss at the feeling and tried to force Summer into her, only for the stallion to press down, keeping himself out. She quickly had enough and knocked him on his back instead, although she stopped momentarily as she accidentally plunged full length onto him when she did so.

Even if she knew what to expect (roughly), it was still both a tight fit and sudden. She needed a bit of time to adjust.

It also gave Summer an opening to try something, otherwise known as flaring some of his magic through his cock. Not enough to actually damage her, but definitely enough for her to feel it.

Twilight only admitted to being loud enough to be heard on the edges of Main Hall in her mind.

After she got her voice back, she rhetorically asked "So, is that how you want to play it? Well two can play at that game."

She then surprised him again, only this time with a pair of rings showing up on her front legs.

"I may not be as powerful as Erza, but I figured out how to negate the need for the incantation." She said. "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

Only to find herself on her back again as he asked "Does this answer your question?"

Suffice it to say, Twilight was beginning to wonder why she didn't do anything like this long before then. Although Spike did have to help put her to bed when he returned after Summer cleaned up.

 **XXLemon EndXX**

The next morning found Summer being waved off by practically the entire town as he boarded the train that would at least take him to Canterlot, where it would be easier to get to the Crystal Empire from. But not before Twilight and the other Bearers gave him a choker that managed to negate the side effects of Dragon Slayer Magic when it comes to vehicles.

This allowed him to let his mind wander at how things have progressed since his arrival in Ponyville. Specifically his own growth.

While he still referred to himself as 'this one,' he's healed up quite nicely. Summer started blushing when that brought up his times with the various mares so far.

But one thing, for the life of him, that he couldn't figure out was just why he doesn't act more emotional. He can feel half-decent emotions now, but usually remains more stoic like Big Mac.

Is this truly how his mind would work normally, or just a byproduct?

It would make sense, though, considering that he's never had a full need to use his emotions before now.

 _That, and Pinkie tends to show enough emotion for at least five ponies, so she has more than enough for the both of us._ Summer mused to himself just as a yawn escaped him. _It's at least something to do._

The rest of the trip to Canterlot had him napping, only to arrive to an awaiting Celestia and Luna. "Princesses?"

"Hello, Summer." Both alicorns greeted with smiles before Celestia told him "We're just here to escort you to what you'll be using to get to the Empire quickly. Although I do have to ask, just how did you manage the train ride this time without your magic acting up?"

"It's actually vertigo, or sensory overload, not magic." Summer corrected, then gestured to the choker. "And it didn't work this time because of this choker. A gift from the others."

Celestia fondly shook her head. "Just like Twilight."

She whipped to Luna in surprise when she added "Are you sure it is just to help, or to stake their claim to you like Twilight did last night?"

Summer blushed again as Celestia asked "You seriously peeked on him and my student?"

Luna smirked lightly. "Let's put it this way: Like teacher, like student."

Celestia's hoof instantly was plugging her nose at the thought, getting Summer to sweatdrop. Now embarrassed, Celestia said "Let's just get moving." and started walking.

As it turned out, the passage to the Crystal Empire was in the castle, which surprised Summer somewhat. He honestly expected a more conventional method like a different train.

And as if reading his mind, Celestia asked "Did you really expect a long trip to there, especially when we Princesses need to meet immediately? Unless we just want to intermingle, or feel like flying for the sake of it, we use this."

'This' being the mirror he remembered Sombra using before to travel between the palace and wherever he was going, mainly to help make a statement about himself. "This one supposes that this was a gesture of goodwill or something similar? Sombra used to use it to move quickly around the Empire, although it was usually to make a show of his power."

Both Princesses looked at the mirror as Luna said "That explains a lot about how he was able to move so fast across the Empire but not by himself."

"Agreed." Celestia said before sending a bolt of magic to it, activating the mirror. "Shall we?"

Celestia then went through, followed by Luna and then Summer.

And if the mirror was surprising to Summer, it was nothing compared to just how different the castle was from Sombra's reign.

Shining, bright blue crystals made up the walls, roof, and floor, while the items and armor around the main hall (where they arrived at) were bright and shiny. A stark contrast to the dark colors Sombra had.

He turned to the raised dais when he heard Cadence's voice from there. "Quite different from what you're used to, isn't it?"

Alongside her was two ponies. One a unicorn with a tan-beige coat, rustic orange mane and tail, and glasses, while the other was an older earth pony with a gray mane and tail and a blue coat dulled from time. But it was the earth pony that had Summer's attention. "S-s-s-storm Shelter, sir?!"

All of them looked at the earth pony as said pony chuckled, age clear in his voice. "It's good to see you again, young one."

"Grandfather, is this truly the nameless slave you told me?" the unicorn asked, getting a nod in return.

"Indeed, Sunburst. The very same." He looked at Summer. "Get over here, why don't you."

Summer, somewhat awkwardly, came up and hugged the older pony, tears forming in his eyes at seeing the first pony to care about him.

The others looked on fondly for a few moments before Celestia said "Seeing as you already know of more ponies than just Cadence, we'll be heading back now. When you're ready to return, Cadence can open the way."

The two princesses stopped momentarily when they heard Summer say "Thank you." to them, but just smiled at him before disappearing back to Canterlot.

A moment later, Cadence asked "Why don't we take this to the dining room? We can eat as you catch up."

It was once the meal was over that Sunburst finally asked "Do you mind demonstrating your magic in front of the populous? The stories about you have made many a fan."

Cadence looked at him. "This is the first I've heard of stories beside's Storm Shelter's."

"But you do know how Crystal Empire ponies can be, especially since Sombra." Storm told her. "At any rate, when they heard of a pony that actually escaped him before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna freed us, he quickly became a silent celebrity. I just didn't bother telling anyone that I was the one that tricked him into doing it in the first place. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It...it's alright, Storm." Summer said. "This one's better off because of it, after all."

Cadence smirked. "If the mare stories are true, then I'll bet you're better off."

Summer blushed as he realized what that meant. "The Princesses told you, didn't they."

"And Twilight."

Summer laid his head on the table in a silent groan, which turned loud when Storm asked "So he's working on a herd, is he? And through _that_ , I'd hazard a guess."

Cadence nodded while Sunburst looked confused. "' _that_?'"

"Just something that was set up to help fix the gender ratio." Storm explained. "Don't worry too much about it until an actual mare tells you in person, like your grandmother did with me."

Sunburst slowly nodded, still clearly confused, but didn't question it as they moved out of the castle with Cadence sending word on ahead about Summer.

Summer blinked a bit at the turn-out once they got out of the castle. Storm did say that he was a celebrity among them, but he didn't expect _all_ of them. It was both disarming and touching.

Cadence proceeded to address the crowd. "Citizens of the Crystal Empire! It is my esteemed pleasure to introduce to you Summer Forest, the one who escaped Sombra's reign of terror one thousand years ago!"

She gestured at Summer, who stepped forward, only to recoil at the sudden cheering that burst forth. He had to blink before he recovered, which thankfully didn't go unnoticed by the audience, just the three with him.

A couple of the fillies in the crowd managed to come forward and call out over the noise. "Is it true you can breath fire?"

Summer simply tossed his head back, breathing deeply, and called out " **Karyū no Hōkō** **!** "

The blast of flame that shot into the sky was met with silent awe for a few moments, before even greater applause sounded from the display.

 _This doesn't seem too bad._

 **XXXXX**

 _This one was wrong._ Summer moaned as he walked back through to Canterlot and an awaiting Celestia and Luna a few days later. _Especially with those fangirls._

Luna was the first to notice his disheveled state. "Oh my, what happened?"

"Fangirls." Both princesses, the local guards, and the servants within earshot winced in sympathy. While not all of them had to deal with fangirls and the like, they all knew enough to know that they are scary.

"Sounds like a quick trip to the infirmary for a pick-me-up before sending you back to Ponyville is in order." Celestia suggested, to which Summer nodded gratefully. "I'll let Twilight and the others know that you'll be a little later than expected as Luna escorts you to the infirmary."

They weren't the only ones in the country (and most likely, the entire world) that jumped in surprise and blink in confusion when Fluttershy's voice cried out " **THOSE FOALS BETTER STAY AWAY FROM OUR STALLION!** "

 **I figured it was about time Summer took a quick trip to the Empire. And as for the bit with Fluttershy at the end, unlike Twilight, she's more in touch with her instincts. As such: Draconic-Enhanced Instincts + Strong Mate + Knowing about Fangirls = Rage at fangirls thinking they were 'good enough' for Strong Mate. Basically, her animal side slipped through.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again.**

 **How about we give Summer and them a bit of a break from the spotlight, and bring in the CMC?**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Team Crusader

Applebloom was resting under a plant she grew with her magic while eating lunch, calmly ignoring two of her classmates bragging about getting their Cutie Marks, her bags for her Plant Magic right beside her.

The first was an earth filly with a gray coat, a more silvery-gray braided mane and tail with a silver stripe through both, and had purple eyes behind blue glasses. On her flank was essentially her namesake, a silver spoon.

The other was another earth filly, only this time having a more purple-pink coat, a purple mane and tail with a white stripe in them, and blue eyes. She was also wearing a tiara just like the one on her flank, which is a diamond tiara like her own name.

She did, however, notice her friend Sweetie Belle coming up to join her. "Hello, Applebloom."

"Howdy, Belle." She returned. "Have you considered teh offer? Ah'm sure he won't mind."

She was referring to learning from Summer herself, but the mare has been a bit on the hesitant side.

"Um, well...you see..." Sweetie started, only to notice a pegasus filly with a more rustic orange coat and a marine/sea blue mane and tail. "Isn't that the new filly, Scootaloo?"

Applebloom looked, then looked back at Sweetie Belle. "Yeah, that's her."

"Maybe we should invite her to join us." Belle said. "She looks lonely."

"She's new, so she would be lonely anyways." Applebloom countered, a mite suspicious.

"That, and Tiara and Spoon are gonna expl-I mean, are most likely gonna use it against her." Sweetie said.

 _Subtle._ Applebloom thought, but didn't argue as she finished up her lunch and moved over to the pegasus alongside her friend. They got there just as Tiara and Spoon started up. "There is one good thing about having parents, Spoon. They can help us find our Cutie Marks."

 _Scoot's an orphan?_ Applebloom thought as she faced them. "Are you sure it's that and not that teh two of you are just like your namesakes, only useful in a fancy setting or a costume party? It would explain why you're Marks are a diamond tiara and a silver spoon, after all."

Tiara rounded on her. "And what's so-"

"Applebloom hasn't actually found her Cutie Mark yet." Sweetie cut in to their shock. "That's actually the Fairy Guild Mark."

"And something much more useful than a Cutie Mark." Applebloom added, getting a round of gasps from the class. "Sure, a Cutie Mark represents what our calling is in life, but a Guild Mark gives you something much more useful. A bigger family than what you already got, which means more people to help not just get your Cutie Mark, but become something even more."

That caught Scootaloo's interest instantly. _A family?_

Tiara, however, wasn't happy with what Applebloom just said. "How dare you! Cutie Marks are-"

This time, however, the filly stopped as her eyes momentarily took on a glazed look before she quickly ran off, followed by Spoon.

Applebloom was confused until she noticed Sweetie Belle lower her hoof. "You already have Earthland Magic, don't you?"

Sweetie Belle chuckled nervously as she scratched the side of her head. "I...kind of snuck in once and accidentally found the notes on Telepathy Magic. I'm still working on it, so I can't do anything such as communicate mind-to-mind. Please don't turn me in."

"You still need to tell both Summer and your sister." Applebloom argued. "How do you think they are going to react if they find out from someone else, say Tiara?"

Sweetie looked down in sadness. "I know, okay? But-"

"But nothing! And besides," Applebloom turned gentler. "not only could you learn all of it now, with help, but it'll most likely be a lot more lenient a punishment you might get. After all, Rarity especially is your family, and as a Fairy, the rest of us are also her family. And family looks out for its own."

Sweetie turned her head with a blush. "Just one thing: I've already used it on Rarity and Dash. It's...how Dash and Rarity became friends with benefits."

"Wait, that was _you_?!" The three turned in shock to find Dash hovering a little ways off from them.

Sweetie chuckled nervously. "Uh...hehehe...bye."

"Oh no you don't!" But Sweetie was already gone, making Applebloom sweatdrop as she noticed Sweetie slip to the side as Dash flew straight. "Get back here!"

"Ooookay." she turned to Scootaloo. "What say we see Summer about getting you to join Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" The pegasus filly asked, nervous. "I mean, I'm an orphan, new around here, and..."

She trailed off at Applebloom's raised eyebrow. "For teh record, Fairy Tail has taken in escaped slaves, including Summer, demon containers, and former enemies, among others. An orphan filly is nothing compared to that."

Scoot blushed in embarrassment as they were called back into class, where Sweetie was already waiting with anxiety written all over her body about her sister. _Rarity's gonna kill me once she finds out!_

 **XXXXX**

Sweetie was still anxious when class finally let out, though by then it was turning to full-blown sweating. Of course, Applebloom was getting pretty annoyed by it.

"Dangnabbit, Sweetie Belle! Will you just QUIT IT?!"

...okay, very annoyed already.

"Seriously, teh most ya probably should expect is just a temporary increase in chores or something." Applebloom told her straight.

Or at least tried to. "You weren't the one whose been messing with private preferences and dodging future punishment by reading minds."

"That last one would actually be in your favor, genius." Applebloom retorted. "It just means that you already know what to do and what not to do."

Scootaloo then added a comment. "Until you bring in knowing how to hide things you don't want them to find out."

The earth filly sighed into her hoof. "Look, we can't hold this off forever. And teh sooner they know, teh sooner it's over."

A thought then struck her. "And with enough proper work with your magic, you would be teh fastest way to identifying potential problem ponies before they do cause problems. You have the fastest way to know if somebody needs help, but might be to scared to say anything."

"Really?" Sweetie looked surprised. "But I'm not a hero."

"But if somepony needed you...?" Applebloom trailed in implication as she started moving.

 **[Not sure of the exact song title, but it's from _Bartok the Magnificent_ , when Bartok is getting talked into going to Baba Yaga]**

" _Somepony needs you, and that's how it starts. Somepony believes you'll come through._ " She sang, not immediately noticing that the other two weren't following. " _If you're scared, so what? Ah bet you've got, a possible hero in you._ "

By then, she noticed the other two, and quickly moved behind them and started pushing. " _It's more than courage, or just being strong. Those things are easy to do._ "

When their legs started working again, Applebloom moved back up beside them. " _Have faith, take heart, they're kind, they're smart. The possible heroes in you._ "

She gestured to the both of them with that. " _Close your eyes._ "

Scootaloo was the one who spoke after doing so. "I think I see it."

" _You're unafraid._ "

"You might be right." Sweetie added, now smiling brightly.

" _Ah can almost predict!_ " Right here, Scoot took over singing, at least for a couple of lines.

" _No more boasts, no more over-the-top tricks, on the back of a scooter! Maybe we'll save a life someday._ "

Applebloom quickly took back over as she raised her front hooves to the sky. " _We'll never be quitters!_ "

If any of them noticed her words, none showed it as all three started skipping/walking proudly as they moved to Fairy Hall.

Applebloom: " _If somepony needs you,_ "

Sweetie: " _what else can you do?_ "

Scootaloo: " _Let's take our chances and see!_ "

All three sang " _We're on our way!_ " before Sweetie suddenly stopped them.

 **[End Song]**

Even though they realized that they were now in front of Fairy Hall, Sweetie wasn't letting them in. "Maybe we should wait a bit."

Both Scoot and Applebloom gave her looks, only to become momentarily confused when she said "Fluttershy and Summer are...preoccupied at the moment."

It was momentary because heard faint grunts coming from the building that got all three of them to blush.

"Fair enough." Applebloom said, only to stop when they heard from behind them "It also gives you the time to explain to us just why you did that, Sweetie Belle."

The three turned to find Dash and Rarity looking pointedly at them, particularly the unicorn filly.

"I am so dead."

 **I think you know exactly what Fluttershy and Summer were doing, but I'll be willing to give you a hint (at least for specifics): Rabbits.**

 **I'm not entirely sure of what magic Scoot will have, but they will be the first official team in the story, focused around more support/rescue roles than combat.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again.**

 **I know there isn't all that much action-wise in this chapter, but not all chapters can truly be action-packed. At the very least, it helps make the action later on a bit more appreciated. The minutiae in a story can make far more of a difference between a good story and a bad one than one might think.**

 **In this case, though, it's more to show that there might be times when Summer would actually need to stay out of the issue in order to help the Mane Six.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Iron out the minutiae

Summer looked on as the ponies that renewed the selection on the job board finished up and headed out, a mug of cider sitting on the counter before him.

As it was a day off from classes, he was helping out with getting orders to people in conjunction with the Cakes and the Apples, thanks to the food items that came from the Book. Though, of course, it was a rather slow moment at that time.

Light music was in the background, currently on what Octavia and Vinyl had affectionately called ' _Fairy Tail Theme Song_ ,' albeit a slower version to give it a more profound impact on listeners.

Celestia certainly thought so when she walked in. "I am definitely adding this to the song list for the Gala."

"Hello, Princess." Summer greeted. "Are you looking for something to eat?"

"Mostly I'm just here to talk." Celestia told him, walking over. "I had a reprieve from my duties, and thought you'd like to just chat some. And please, try to call me Celestia during this. Even though you respect the title, you're the main stallion I know that see more than just a princess, even if you don't quite see it yet."

Summer couldn't help but flush. "You really think so?"

Celestia nodded with a smile. "Even though there are others I've been friendly with over the years, you don't have some per-conceived notion about me and my sister. When we must be princesses, you don't react except to obey, and when we can be ponies, your always willing to just be there to talk. Combined with how you've been so much help without any real remote thought to a reward, even if sometimes the help is a reward itself,"

Summer shook his head to focus.

"I daresay you've deserved the honor to forgo titles between us and you, Summer. But if you want, you can stick to titles in public. OK?" Celestia left the _For now_ out.

Summer slowly nodded, still disbelieving at least somewhat. Thankfully, though, Celestia switched the subject. "So, do you mind if I purview the magic in the Book? Maybe help find a suitable one for both Luna and I?"

Summer nodded again and led her to a room towards the back. Once there, he held out a hoof. " **Kanso** _ **.**_ You should be relatively undisturbed here. This one will either return later, or you can bring the Book back up front when you're done."

Celestia surprised him with a kiss alongside a "Thank you." before he managed to get out of the door, leaving him in a stupor when he returned to the front to find Big Mac waiting for him. "Hello, Big Mac."

"Howdy, Summer." the stallion replied as Summer put a filled mug in front of him. "Ever heard of teh Iron Pony?"

"Can't say this one has." Summer looked at Big Mac curiously.

"A challenge gauntlet between mainly two ponies." Big Mac explained. "Applejack and Dash started one up not teh long ago."

"Really?"

"Eyup." Big Mac nodded and took a sip. "Problem is, they are both being a mite boastful about it."

"This one thought we at least managed to get that out of Applejack." Summer shook his head in exasperation. "Do you want this one to do something about it?"

Big Mac shook his head. "Not this time. They need the lesson."

Summer shrugged, deciding on waiting this out. Though he was interested in what all the Iron Pony contained.

Which Big Mac must've noticed, because the conversation quickly turned over to it.

 **XXXXX**

Summer walked through the town, not really having any exact destination as he thought about the Iron Pony. _This, combined with the magic competition, remind this one an awful lot of the Grand Magic Games. Maybe it's about time to bring them up and see just what can be modified for pony acceptance instead of 'Guild Wizards Only.' It'll take a LOT of work to do, let alone do right._

His train of thought was temporarily derailed when he felt his 'nakama' mark flare a bit, just as Rarity and Twilight came up to him with somewhat grim expressions on their faces.

"Dash and AJ?" Summer asked, holding up the mark. The two mares nodded, getting Summer to sigh. "As much as this one would like to help, Big Mac is correct that sometimes ponies need to learn the hard way. Competition is helpful, but we can not allow our pride effect it, among other things. Best to just wait until it's over and help then."

"Are you sure about this, darling?" Rarity asked. When Summer nodded, she gently nuzzled him. "Okay."

"Actually, there is something we can do, at least to help ensure that they get the lesson." Pinkie suddenly piped in from her spot on Summer's back, getting Twilight to blink at the sudden appearance of the pink mare. "The Fall Race."

Only Summer was confused about 'The Fall Race,' which Twilight quickly cleared up. "Officially, it's the Falling of the Leaves. While I'm still a little unsure about the reasoning behind it, it essentially is an annual race for Ponyville residents to sort of help celebrate the Fall season, hence the name as it's during when the leaves are actively falling from the trees."

Summer looked at Twilight for a moment before turning to face Pinkie. "And you want one of us to participate and essentially beat them in the race, don't you?"

Pinkie's 'innocent' smile told them everything.

Summer shook his head and looked back at Twilight and Rarity. "Think one of you can handle this?"

Rarity shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't, darling. I've got a couple of orders to take care of. Sorry."

Twilight sighed after a moment. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Sorry, Twilight, but this one can't always be helping with all problems. What if this one isn't available sooner or later?" Summer told her. "However, this problem should be rather simple. You don't have to be speedy or anything, just keep a good pace. More likely than not, their competition will risk them both taking last place in the race."

" _Tortoise and the Hare?_ " Twilight clarified. "You got to the story section?"

Summer nodded to both questions. "That, and this one already knew how running like this works. You focus on stamina throughout the main length, and when the goal is in relative proximity, then switch to speed."

Pinkie wrapped her front hooves around Summer's neck. "You're always so helpful to us."

He idly leaned his head back into it until she let go, only for Pinkie to suddenly switch places with him and say "Let's go make some BonBons!" before running off, him still on her back.

The two mares left behind could only look at each other before heading off themselves.

When Summer was finally able to get off of Pinkie, he found himself facing a new pair of mares, one an Earth Pony with a light apple greenish grey coat and a moderate cobalt blue with very light fuchsia stripes mane and tail, the other a Unicorn Pony with a very light aquamarine coat and a pale light grayish cyan mane and tail with white highlights.

He just recognized them thanks to the images of a lyre on the Unicorn and a set of sweets on the Earth. "Hello Bon Bon, Lyra."

"Hello Summer." Bon Bon greeted, then turned to Pinkie. "Thanks for the assist, Pinkie, but unless you want to join us, we'll take it from here."

"The Unspoken Rule?" Summer softly clarified, to which Lyra nodded as Pinkie said "Well, I could use a bit of a snack first."

Leading him inside the building that Summer somehow only just noticed, Lyra pointed him to an open spot. "Lie on your back there, if you don't mind."

 **XXLemon StartXX**

Summer stayed silent as he obeyed, leaving himself open to Pinkie, who instantly had her tongue on his member, quickly switching to her full mouth when it was hard enough for it. His breath slowly turned heavier as Pinkie worked him over, purposefully moaning while she was deep-throating him to rile him up some.

Bon Bon and Lyra were busy watching the whole thing, idly licking their own lips at the sight before them.

When Pinkie got the 'snack,' she popped off, licked her lips, and kissed both of the other mares before running off. Of course, this gave the pair a taste of what to expect, which just made them slick with want as it coursed into their mind. _No wonder she called him Yummy when she told us about him._

Lyra slowly walked over to Summer's head as Bon Bon worked herself onto his shaft, letting out a gasping groan as she felt it fill her.

When Summer saw Lyra straddle him, an minor impulse got him to stop her and turn her around so that she was facing Bon Bon, who proceeded to kiss the daylights out of her as Summer started on her lower hole.

"Celestia, Luna, and Cadence!" Lyra gasped out between kisses.

"I know." Bon Bon responded in kind.

The pair ground against their respective parts, Bon Bon adding the occasional squeeze, as they lost themselves to lust, until Lyra finally came into Summer's mouth and slid off. This allowed Summer to pull Bon Bon close and focus on his thrusts in her. Lyra looked on as eventually the two finished, though she could tell that it was a little much for her friend as her eyes rolled up and she tumbled off of Summer. "Your shots must be powerful, Summer. Can't tell if she's out, or just out of it for now."

When Summer stood up, Lyra led him into the bathroom and into the tub. She turned on the shower head and leaned just right on the wall so that the water trailed down her mane and back. "Always did like it better while in here."

"To be honest," Summer softly breathed into her ear as he mounted her. "this one feels like this is going to be a bit of a favorite as well."

He punctuated his words with a slow thrust and a nip at her neck, getting Lyra to whimper and give the stallion better access to her neck.

Unfortunately, her front legs started to buckle as Summer picked up the pace, but just managed to hold much to her later surprise. It certainly didn't help her case when she felt as though his breath and cock were setting her insides on fire from the feeling.

Neither realized that Summer's magic had enhanced what he was expelling into/onto Lyra.

She finally buckled when he released inside of her, crying out as her own juices joined his down the drain.

Lyra panted heavily as she felt the orgasms taper off, the water flow over her, and Summer's hold on her to keep her from dropping. Her mind slowly rebooted just in time to feel Bon Bon's hooves graze her back as the mare said "Care for a hoof? Or do you mind if I take him off your hands for now?"

Needless to say, Summer had another set of satisfied 'customers' when he was finally done.

 **XXLemon EndXX**

All too soon, the race was upon Ponyville.

Summer was pleasantly surprised when he learned that Rarity and Twilight had managed to get a working version of Lacrima Vision ready for it without anyone really knowing (besides Pinkie, Spike and Sweetie Belle).

While a few stuck to watching from the direct sidelines, most viewers stuck to using the Lacrimas that were placed in various key spots, with one being with Pinkie and Spike to commentate for the audience while they were up in a hot air balloon overhead.

" _Welcome one and all, to another Running of the Leaves._ " Spike said through the Lacrima. " _And with the Lacrima Vision, courtesy of Rarity of Carousel Boutique and Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, I daresay this one will be one for the record books. Besides the recent Iron Pony challenge between our two local sportsmares._ "

" _That's absolutely right, Spike, though you didn't say anything about the Princesses having ordered a set each, so all three will be watching and listening in._ " Pinkie added, much to Rarity's and Twilight shock, having not known that little tidbit. " _And for those who have been keeping track of the Iron Pony challenge, Rainbow Dash has agreed to have her wings tied for the race to be fair. Or at least fair enough. Competitions can do that._ "

A decent number that knew of both mare good enough laughed some, understanding what Pinkie was saying.

" _Competitions can also help make things at least a little bit more interesting._ " Spike responded before starting into the rest of the official introduction to the race.

In the meantime, Summer, Rarity, and Fluttershy were looking on as Twilight got into position for the race. Fluttershy in particular was hesitant about the full idea. "I'm not sure about this."

"While they might be able to make it before her, considering how they've been going at their competition, they need to learn the hard way just what they are doing." Summer told her somberly. "We can't always be there to show them the truth from the beginning."

Rarity placed a reassuring hoof on Fluttershy. "Doesn't mean we can't be there should it go overboard, darling."

"That is true." Summer's tone lifted some at that, looking at the Pegasus Pony. "We wouldn't be their friends if we just let them knock themselves into the hospital or something. There is a difference between that and letting them figure out that they're simply being idiots."

Fluttershy giggled, just as Spike called out " _GO!_ " and thus started the race.

The audience's murmurs of appreciation got Rarity to blush as they watched in clean detail as the contestants raced down the designated track. They saw Dash and AJ instantly take a staggering lead, showing off their fitness.

However, it was instantly obvious to the onlookers that the pair, despite Dash's tied wings and the lack of magic from both, were more concerned about beating the other than the actual race itself.

Twilight, in the meantime, was doing at least somewhat better than even Summer expected. _Must be thanks to her lessons with Shining Armor._

"I know I'm not much in the way of exercise like some, but the steady pace Twilight's using is impressive." Rarity commented when she noticed as well. "Even for those of us with access to Earthland magic, darling."

"Military training can do that." Summer told her. "Combined with her personal prowess in magic, her magic is at least a bit more likely to enhance her physical capabilities compared to even this one, Fluttershy, and Spike."

Rarity conceded the point, knowing that even without Requip Magic, Twilight Sparkle has been the go to pony for just about anything to really do with any spell that could possibly be found in a book.

On a private note, Rarity had fainted when she heard, straight from Twilight's mouth, just what happened during the pony's initiation into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. _And that was before Celestia herself showed up and took her on as a personal student!_

Fluttershy suddenly winced, getting both of their attentions. "Both Dash and Applejack are going to lose."

Quickly focusing on the pair, Rarity had some trouble seeing just what she was talking about, only for Summer to notice and speak up. "Tree root combined with hole. Not enough to hurt them, but definitely drop them long enough for the others to catch up with how they're acting."

Summer was proven right when the pair suddenly turned wide-eyed as they tumbled head over tail into a heap. They were still somewhat coming to terms with what just happened as the first (Twilight among them) started passing them.

" _Missed it by that much._ " Pinkie quipped as the distance between the pair and the finish line was shown, getting groans to course through the audience members that had at least faith riding on one of them, if not bits.

When Dash and AJ finally figured out everything, they were the last ones in the race, with Summer and the others waiting for them at the finish line, including Big Mac.

They had their heads down as they slowly walked over, and once they were over the line, Big Mac simply said "Learned yer lesson?'

Both mares nodded as AJ responded with "Don' let competition git ter yer head."

Big Mac nodded, content with that, as Summer and the others went into a group hug.

At least until Pinkie stretched out and dragged him and Spike, who had just shown up, into the hug as well, only for a little bit later said mare dragging them all back into town to celebrate Twilight winning 2nd place (she didn't want to show off).

 **Again, while friends and family are there to help you through life, you learn more by losing some than always winning. Especially as a naive kid, you can't truly know something is hot without actually feeling the heat.**

 **And as for Bon Bon and Lyra, they're more friends with benefits than actual lovers at the moment.**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again.**

 **I'll just be saying this: Even though I haven't experience one myself, I don't have to in order to know that hangovers are nasty things to deal with.**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

Fashion Surprises

Summer couldn't help but eat his sandwich in slight confusion and anxiety.

He had just come in to Sugarcube Corner, only to instantly be in a seat with a dandelion sandwich right in front of him by a Pinkie who he couldn't help but feel was up to something.

However, this also lead to him being concerned about what it could mean, as well as if he could possibly be overthinking things. Not to mention his time before Ponyville came up again, giving him additional trouble.

Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it was still there.

When he finished, he moved to pay, only for Mrs. Cake to wave him off. "No worries dear. Already been paid for."

 _Already paid for?_ Summer repeated in his head. "As you wish."

"Although..." She waved him in to whisper with a smile. "that's not going to be the only surprise by the end of the day for you."

Summer was then left ruminating over the cryptic message on his way out...at least until he came across a sight that made him stop and stare owlishly.

A drunk Fluttershy walking towards him.

"Fluttershy? Are you alright?" he asked, only to smell it. "Never mind. Come on."

"Okay, honey." the pegasus giggled. "I'm always up for-urp!"

She barely held it in long enough for Summer to notice, getting him to quickly move them over to Fairy Hall just in time for the mare to finally lose her last meal in the Hall's restroom, gently massaging her back as it happened.

After it seemed liked it calmed down enough for it, Summer asked "How did you get drunk, Fluttershy?"

"I...don't know." She whimpered, clearly effected by what happened. "I just took a drink at my home and-eep! The animals!"

But Summer wasn't about to let her go. "Not this time. You're taking a bath to wash the smell, the going straight to bed to finish recovering. And whoever was responsible for this better hope this one doesn't find them, because they _will_ regret it."

He helped her over to the bath, cleaning her up, before guiding her to his bed and laying her down. "Get some rest, Fluttershy. This one will take care of things."

"Thank you, Summer." Fluttershy drifted off to sleep, fatigue overtaking her.

Setting the room, he walked back out to the main area to prep a meal for her later on, only to encounter Spike waiting for him. "Unless you're here to help, whatever you need will have to wait. Somepony got Fluttershy drunk."

Spike blinked at that. "Fluttershy? Drunk?"

"Yes." Summer snorted a burst of smoke. "And this one is not happy about it, let alone the victim being Fluttershy. This one first found out after walking out of Sugarcube from a meal Pinkie apparently paid for."

Spike was momentarily silent before muttering "...Angel better hope this isn't what his plan was to help..."

Unfortunately, Summer heard him. He shot the dragon a pointed look, which got Spike to flinch from the intensity. "You know something."

"N-no. I-I don't...know..." Summer wasn't budging. If anything, his response just made things worse for Spike, forcing the dragon to give up in a slump. "For the record, we just wanted you distracted. Not anything like this."

"Then you can help this one take care of Fluttershy." Summer said plainly, brooking no argument. "And once she's recovered, you can then either point us towards the one who did this to her, or take their place. Understand?"

Spike gulped. "Completely."

"Good, now come." Summer moved towards the kitchen. "Fluttershy will need food when she wakes up and the hangover hits."

Spike looked at him for a moment before remembering just what that was. "One thing real quick, Summer."

The stallion glanced at him, only to see a hardened expression. "The one responsible is either mine or Fluttershy's. I may not have experienced it myself, but I've read the Book. Hangovers are nasty!"

Summer smiled at that.

 **XXXXX**

Fluttershy woke up in time for a gentle lunch, which was a soup Spike remembered from back in Canterlot, and some water. When Summer took the dishes away, Spike tried to keep quiet about the truth as he explained things to Fluttershy, only for the stallion to come in to the scene of Fluttershy in a fetal position with Spike trying to comfort her. "You told her."

Spike nodded, just as a knock came from the front followed by "Spike! You in here?"

"In the back, Twilight!" Spike responded. "And in a load of trouble."

Twilight learned just what he meant by that when she saw Fluttershy's condition and Summer's look. She turned to Spike. "We really should've thought this through, huh?"

"Yep." Spike nodded. "At the very least, we should've been more specific in regards to distr-he knows we were trying to distract him, Twilight!-distracting him. So we might as well go ahead and come clean."

Twilight looked at Fluttershy again and sighed. "You're right, seeing as we already messed up big time by risking Fluttershy like this."

She then turned to Summer. "We wanted to surprise you with the clothes we would be wearing for the Gala, particular your suit."

"My...suit..." Summer had honestly forgotten about the invite he had to the Gala, despite having easy access to the ticket.

"We've been working with Earthland designs, but it's been somewhat slow going with figuring out who gets what. Fluttershy was actually the fastest, hence why she was to help with distracting." Twilight then looked down in shame. "But we didn't want to hurt anyone."

Summer softened at the genuine display.

"And to make matters worse," Twilight continued. "Hoity Toity is in town, having heard about the designs. So we need to get ready by this evening to show him."

"Hoity Toity? The fashion stallion?" Spike asked. When Twilight nodded, Spike shook his head. "Fluttershy's in no condition to participate."

"And I haven't come across something like this myself before, so I don't rightly know just what spell can be used to help." Twilight said, "At least off the top of my head."

The momentary silence was broken when Summer asked "What about a transference spell?"

The two looked at him in slight confusion, until he explained what he meant. "Let this one deal with the effects instead of Fluttershy. She doesn't deserve this."

Twilight thought it over. "Well, I guess that could work, but are you sure about this, Summer?"

Summer's nod was immediate and determined, though Spike did whisper in her ear. "That, and I'm pretty sure we should let Fluttershy have the chance to exact punishment for this. We can work out paying for our part later."

Twilight finally agreed, her horn glowing as another glow came out of Fluttershy and into Summer, who wobbled for a moment before steadying long enough to kiss Twilight on the cheek and walk off for some cold water.

Twilight turned back to Fluttershy. "And now to make things right."

Of course, Summer was left wondering with ringing ears, just as he was getting a drink, when Twilight's voice echoed out with incredible intensity and outrage. " **ANGEL! YOU STUPID, PSYCHOTIC,...** "

 _Angel? Fluttershy's pet rabbit?_ He _was responsible?! That rabbit is_ so dead!

He conveniently forgot about Hoity Toity until later that evening, by the way.

 **XXXXX**

Summer finished recovering from the transferred hangover just in time to hear a really loud squeal from Carousel Boutique. _Rarity's in a good mood over something._

Just then, a nearby lacrima came on, showing an image of Twilight inside said Boutique. " _You still at Fairy Hall, Summer?_ "

"Yes, Twilight." He replied, activating his end fully. "And this one heard Rarity's squeal."

Twilight giggled a bit sheepishly. " _Yeah, I admit it was somewhat unexpected, but then again Hoity Toity's response to the show was somewhat unexpected as well. He actually gave Rarity his seal of approval, alongside a few tips for future ideas._ "

"Good for Rarity."

" _But that's not the only reason I'm calling. Fluttershy should be delivering your suit to you in the next few minutes. She's okay now, but she did want to do this to repay you for helping her._ "

"And Angel?"

That question was answered by Fluttershy, who had a slight glint in her eye. "I asked Spike to handle Angel."

Summer couldn't help but feel his fifth leg twitch at the sight, though he doubted he really wanted to know just what Angel was going through.

"We can still let the readers know, though." Pinkie suddenly piped in from Summer's left, stretching a hoof over to the other side and pulling it, changing the scene from Summer to Spike...

...who was purposefully tossing fireballs at Angel in such a way the rabbit won't die, but can still get singed. Needless to say, Angel was learning his lesson.

 _Don't get Fluttershy drunk!_

 **I know it isn't much, but with all that is in this, I don't think they would really mess around with flamboyant dresses. Instead, they would've probably gone for something like Erza at the casino during the Tower of Heaven arc, just combined with Celestial Spirit World clothing for motif-like design. Hoity Toity helped with that, but the actual designs themselves are going to wait until the Gala (and _not_ just because I need to figure them out myself).**

 **If you don't mind, please R &R.**


End file.
